Diciembre, un bonito mes
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Porque en Diciembre pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, y el hecho de que Mycroft viva solo lo hará todo más interesante.
1. Prólogo

Como vi que **Riku Lupin **estaba teniendo éxito y que era capaz de hacer un OTP y subir 30 capítulos en 30 días (seguidos se supone) le dije a Lena "Ey podríamos hacerlo". Ella aceptó y nuestra organización nos bastó para empezar hoy uno de Diciembre. Que será 30+1 pues diciembre tiene 31 días.

Intentaré subir capítulos todos los días y en caso de retrasarme deberé de subir dos el mismo día. Mi pareja será Mystrade, porque los adoro y porque como dice Riku Lupin es una pareja que hay que proteger.

Antes de nada aclarar que tanto Mycroft Holmes como Lestrade tienen 21 años.

Os dejo el enlace a su fic porque también es muy bueno. Y por lo demás, ¡disfruten!

Si quieren participar en este OTP pueden pasar por el foro de I'm Sherlocked y mirar la lista de palabras


	2. 01 Nieve

**01**

**Nieve**

Vivir en Londres era aburrido. La misma gente, el mismo tiempo y los mismos coches. Todo ello pasaba por su ventana de forma monótona. El que nevara no era nada nuevo, sobretodo siendo Diciembre, pero a Mycroft le encantaba observar por la ventana y ver como la gente huía de los copos.

Acababa de marcharse de casa de sus padres a un pequeño apartamento en una calle concurrida del centro de la ciudad y ya que no estaba su hermano menor (que aunque eran enemigos declarados era bastante productivo conversar con él) tenía que entretenerse en otros quehaceres.

Podría estudiar, ya que seguía preparándose para entrar en el gobierno británico pero no. Mycroft observaba desde su escritorio con un lápiz en la boca, como la gente iba y venía.

Un chico, de unos 20 años, cruzo por el semáforo. Era moreno, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y lucio unos enormes ojos marrones. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero de color negro y unos vaqueros oscuros que se le ajustaban a los muslos.

Mycroft se mordió el labio inferior e inclinó la cabeza hacia delante para poder verlo mejor. Vio como el chaval se apoyaba el casco sobre la cabeza y se puso los guantes de cuero. No parecía importarle la nevada. Parecía inmune a ella.

El chico, terminó de ponerse los guantes y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana donde Mycroft estaba prácticamente sobre el escritorio para verlo mejor.

Este, al darse cuenta de que era observado no se le ocurrió otra cosa que saltar hacia atrás y esconderse debajo del escritorio.

"Muy inteligente por tu parte Mycroft"

Estuvo unos minutos allí hasta que fue capaz de asomar la cabeza para comprobar que ni el chico ni la moto que había frente a la ventana estaba.

Quizás eso era lo único bueno de Londres. Había chicos muy guapos.


	3. 02 Narices rojas

**02**

**Narices Rojas**

Mycroft levantó se levantó a las seis y media como cada mañana, aunque esta vez le costó algo más. No había dormido en toda la noche porque se le había taponado la nariz, además tenía un dolor en el pecho.

Gripe.

O puede que hubiera cogido algo de frío al quedarse dormido en la bañera en su baño de la tarde. Igualmente, tuvo que despertarse, salir de la cama y encaminarse al baño. Tras su ritual, se vistió, fue hacia la cocina y se hizo su desayuno.

Su padre le había hecho jurar que le pagaría el piso en el que vivía siempre y cuando su única meta fuera estudiar para ser un hombre de provecho. Y Mycroft, como era obvio, lo cumpliría a rajatabla. Así que, tras tomar un té y unas magdalenas, se puso su bufanda, cogió su mochila y se dirigió a la biblioteca pública a repasar unos cuantos temas.

Al salir de casa sonrió. La moto del chico que había visto el día anterior se encontraba allí, frente a su ventana. Observó al otro lado de la calzada y lo vio allí sentado, en lo que parecía una academia donde se preparaban oposiciones.

Dada la vestimenta y actitud del chico sería algunas oposiciones relacionadas con los cuerpos de seguridad nacional.

Mycroft suspiró y se ajustó la bufanda, giró hacia la derecha para ir a la biblioteca. Allí estuvo varias horas hasta que su resfriado comenzó a empeorar. Tenía bastante frío, estaba pálido y tenía la nariz tan taponada que apenas podía respirar bien. Pidió prestados cuatro libros y se dirigió a su casa. Cuando iba llegando comenzó a encontrarse peor.

Se sentó en un banco que estaba a varios metros de su casa, pensando que el mareo que tenía y el malestar acabarían por hacerle caer al suelo. Cerró los ojos lentamente y se abrazó a su mochila. Reposaría unos minutos, andaría los escasos metros que le quedaban hasta casa y llamaría a su madre para que le explicara algún remedio casero para la fiebre.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —oyó que le preguntaban.

Mycroft asintió y abrió los ojos, cuando vio que era el chaval del día anterior quien le había hablado se puso rojo como un tomate.

—Eh… Sí —murmuró —. Yo solo…No me encuentro bien —dijo intentando demostrar firmeza en la voz.

—Tienes la nariz muy roja —comentó el muchacho.

—Como medio Londres —respondió Mycroft a la defensiva.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa perfecta y completamente blanca. Mycroft se quedó observándole anonadado, tanto, que no se apartó cuando el muchacho sacó una de sus manos de los guantes y la puso sobre la frente de Mycroft.

—Parece que tienes fiebre alta. Muy alta —dijo con un deje de preocupación en su voz —. Deberías de hacerte una infusión de tomillo o sauce. O ponerte paños de agua fría en la frente…

Mycroft asintió vagamente y se puso de pie.

—Gracias —murmuró —. Creo que lo haré en cuanto entre… —dijo cerrando los ojos.

El chico se puso cerca de él y lo acompaño hasta la misma puerta por si acaso se caía poder cogerle.

—Me llamo Greg Lestrade y, ¿y tú? —preguntó el chico.

Mycroft tosió ligeramente para aclarar su voz.

—Me llamo Mycroft Holmes, ¿qué haces en esa academia? —preguntó

—Estudio para ser policía, ¿y tú? Tu mochila tiene pinta de pesar…

—Quiero hacer las oposiciones para poder entrar en el gobierno británico.

Greg asintió y le ayudó a abrir la puerta de casa. Se pasó una mano por la barbilla y se aclaró la voz.

—Suelo salir sobre esta hora, si mañana te encuentras mejor podríamos ir a tomar un café —le dijo.

Mycroft le miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué me propones eso? —preguntó.

—Yo también soy nuevo en Londres, podíamos hacernos amigos —explicó Greg.

—Ah… Estaría… Bien. Sí —dijo Mycroft algo confundido.

Greg ensanchó su sonrisa y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro a Mycroft.

—Hasta mañana entonces —le dijo.

Mycroft le observó marcharse, montarse en su moto y salir apresuradamente del lugar. Cuando el aspirante a político se metió en la cama con un paño de agua fría en la frente, pensó que aquella especie de encuentro o cita que tendrían había tenido que ser una alucinación.

Aquel chico tan perfecto no podía haberle pedido salir.


	4. 03 Calor de la Chimenea

**03**

**Calor de la Chimenea**

Después de haberse pasado toda la tarde del día anterior y la noche entre infusiones, paños de agua fría y varias horas de sueño se levantó con mucho mejor aspecto. Pese a que aún tenía algo de congestión la fiebre había desaparecido así que pudo pasarse toda la mañana estudiando.

Encendió la chimenea, dejó los libros y todos sus apuntes sobre el suelo y se tumbó en el suelo para tomar apuntes de los libros que había cogido y estudiar las diferentes leyes del país. Cerca de las doce, miró el reloj y se incorporó. Esa era la hora en la que Greg salía de la academia, ¿y si la invitación había sido real? Se aproximó a la ventana del salón y se asomó. Había una niebla densa que apenas dejaba ver, además estaba lloviendo, pero creyó ver una figura que estaba contra algo. Tomó aire y se dirigió a la puerta, se asomó y se mordió el labio. Greg estaba allí, apoyado en su moto mirando hacia la puerta.

—Creí que te habías olvidado del café —comentó.

Mycroft se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

—Lo siento, se me fue el santo al cielo mientras estudiaba —explicó.

Greg se acercó mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó.

Mycroft asintió.

—Sí —le dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo de color naranja —. Ya no tengo fiebre.

—Entonces, ¿te hace ese café? —preguntó Greg.

—¿No crees que hace muy mal tiempo para ir a algún sitio? —preguntó Mycroft —. Sobretodo yendo en moto…

Greg miró al cielo y ladeó la cabeza.

—Bueno, podemos quedar otro día —le dijo —. Pero en Londres llueve casi todos los días así que…

Mycroft se aferró al marco de su puerta, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad y…

—Tengo café —informó —. Si quieres pasar podemos tomarlo aquí…

¿Estaba invitando a un desconocido a su casa? A excepción de sus padres y de su hermano nadie había entrado allí y ahora le estaba dejando paso a alguien del que solo sabía su nombre.

—Me parece bien —dijo Greg sonriendo y acercándose a la casa.

—Puedes dejar los zapatos aquí… Y la chaqueta en el perchero —murmuró Mycroft apartándose señalando a una pequeña alfombra que había justo al lado de la puerta.

—Gracias. Me estaba empezando a calar…

—Creo que todo el mundo debería de llevar siempre un paraguas encima. Siendo Londres, hay más probabilidades de poder usarlo.

—Voy en moto —dijo Greg dejando la chaqueta sobre el perchero dejando ver una camiseta negra de manga corta con la que se podía ver unos brazos musculados —. Tampoco me hubiera servido de mucho.

—Tienes razón… —murmuró Mycroft mientras entraba hacia el salón para recogerlo un poco.

Greg le siguió lentamente observando la casa, al ver la decoración tan sombría del salón rió.

—Es como si la decoración la hubieran elegido tus padres. No es lo típico en un chico de más de 20 años —comentó.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no vivo con mis padres? —preguntó Mycroft enarcando una ceja.

—¿Estás de coña? —dijo Greg divertido —. Acabas de dejar entrar a un desconocido en tu casa. Si vivieras con tus padres no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

—Bueno. Al menos sé que no eres un asesino o un ladrón.

—Ah no, ¿cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó Greg divertido.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba los libros sobre el escritorio.

—Simplemente lo sé —se limitó a responder —. ¿Cómo te gusta el café?

—Con leche y dos de azúcar. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó.

—No. Tu espera aquí y por favor, no toques nada —pidió.

Greg sonrió y se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea para poder calentarse. Observó la casa. Jamás se le ocurriría tocar algo, no solo porque estaba todo tan escrupulosamente ordenado que daba cierto miedo. Sino que no era su casa, y no era un cotilla.

Al poco, volvió Mycroft con los cafés y una bolsa de magdalenas.

—Caducan mañana, así que podemos apurarlas —le dijo dándole su café y luego dejando la bolsa en el suelo.

Él se sentó en medio y dejó el vaso de café (solo con dos de azúcar) a su lado. Observó a Greg unos minutos, ambos en silencio sin saber que decir. Cuando Greg le miró a él Mycroft bajó la vista inmediatamente y fingió buscar una magdalena.

—Bueno… —murmuró Greg —. Te llamas Mycroft Holmes y estudias para entrar en el gobierno… ¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente? —quiso saber.

—Tengo 21 años, probablemente igual que tú. ¿Por qué quieres ser policía? —preguntó Mycroft una vez hubo respondido.

Greg se encogió de hombros.

—Mi vida hasta ahora ha sido un poco confusa, creo que es la mejor manera de ponerle un poco de orden y de poder ayudar a los demás —respondió Greg.

—Así que vienes de una familia desestructurada —afirmó Mycroft.

Greg le lanzó una mirada asesina aunque asintió.

—No ha sido una familia ideal —dijo Greg —. Así que ahora estudio para ser un gran hombre. Me imagino que tu serás algo parecido a un abogado, o algo así.

—He estudiado derecho, sí. Pero ha sido tú actitud quien me ha dicho.

—¿Tu actitud? —preguntó Greg confundido.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros, pero prefirió no comentar nada más.

—¿Qué te gusta hacer además de estudiar? —preguntó Greg.

—Me gusta leer, jugar al ajedrez… —murmuró, ¿por qué sentía su corazón latir tan erráticamente? Además tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas que no se le había bajo y probablemente Greg ya se hubiera dado cuenta —. Soy un hombre tranquilo, supongo.

—Dado que te vas a meter a político no se por qué me extraño —dijo Greg divertido mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el sillón de atrás.

—¿Y qué te gusta hacer a ti además de ir de macarra por la vida? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg le miró sorprendido y comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia.

—¿Macarra? ¿En serio? —dijo entre risas.

Mycroft se mordió el labio antes de sonreír. Aquella risa sonaba como una música. La mejor que había oído.

—Es lo que cualquier persona sin dos dedos de frente diría… —dijo Mycroft cruzándose las piernas.

Greg soltó una ultima carcajada antes beberse un sorbo de café.

—Me gusta mucho jugar al fútbol, además de verlo. También me gusta leer, aunque prefiero novelas de ciencia ficción como "_La guerra de los mundos" _o cualquier libro sobre el Doctor Who.

La conversación se alargó (inexplicablemente para Mycroft) otro vaso de café. La chimenea llegó a consumirse completamente, así casi llegando la hora de la cena Greg se marchó alegando de que tenía asuntos que atender.

—No vendría nada mal decorar la casa —le dijo Greg mientras se ponía los zapatos —. Decorarla como el resto de la ciudad por ejemplo. Pon un árbol.

Mycroft bufó.

—No me gusta la Navidad. Hay tanta falsedad entre toda la gente que resulta nauseabundo —murmuró.

Greg sonrió.

—Bueno, como quieras. Ya nos veremos —le dijo tras ponerse la chaqueta y salía de la casa —. Adiós Mycroft.

El político asintió.

—Adiós Greg —le respondió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Era imposible que se estuviera enamorando, no es que no creyera en el amor, pero dudaba estrepitosamente del amor a primera vista. Igualmente, mientras iba a la cocina ha hacerse la cena, no pudo ocultar la felicidad que sentía tras la promesa que le había hecho de que se volverían a ver.


	5. 04 Árbol de Navidad

**4**

**Árbol de Navidad**

Mycroft estudió durante toda la mañana, subrayó todos los apuntes que había ido tomando, se hizo esquemas y memorizó párrafos enteros del libro sobre Churchill que había estado leyendo. Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, se vistió algo formal y se dispuso a salir de casa. Quizás, si veía a Greg, podría invitarle a comer…

Cuando abrió la puerta, la tímida sonrisa que tenía el rostro se le borró. Su madre, con bolsas de plástico en las manos, y su hermano menor, que sujetaba una caja alargada, esperaban tras la puerta. A punto de llamar al timbre.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó su hermano, Sherlock.

"_Mierda" _pensó Mycroft.

Se le había olvidad completamente que hace una semana, su madre le llamó informándole de que ese día irían a comer en su casa y a "adornarla".

—Perdón —dijo Mycroft —. Se me había olvidado que veníais.

Sherlock alzó las cejas sorprendido, entró y dejó la caja sobre el suelo, luego ayudó a su madre con las bolsas y las puso al lado.

—Supongo que habrá sido por culpa de os estudios. Igualmente, deberías de apuntar todas las cosas en una agenda –dijo la mujer.

—Lo siento mucho, madre —murmuró Mycroft.

—Ibas a salir a comer, vamos. Os invito, pero por favor, comportaros como personas adultas —pidió con una sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, Sherlock la siguió. Por último, salió Mycroft que cerró la puerta y echó la llave. Antes de comenzar a andar, echó una última mirada al lugar donde Greg aparcaba su moto. No estaba allí. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para seguir a su madre. Su hermano Sherlock, que estaba inmóvil en mitad de la calle, le miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Mycroft mosqueado mientras andaba.

Sherlock se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le siguió.

—A ti nunca se te olvida nada —comentó mirándole a través de los rizos negros que le caían por los ojos

Mycroft le lanzó una mirada de odio.

—No soy una máquina —le dijo —. Se me puede olvidar cualquier cosa, sobretodo porque he estado muy ocupado con los estudios.

—¿Y a quién buscabas con la mirada antes? —preguntó Sherlock —. Porque por tu rostro puedo observar que no la has encontrado.

—A nadie —dijo Mycroft acelerando el paso.

—Probablemente no sea "la", sea "lo" —susurró Sherlock mordiéndose los labios para evitar reírse.

Mycroft metió las manos en sus bolsillos y apretó los puños.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso? —preguntó lo más bajo que pudo.

A su hermano no se le podía mentir, se daría cuenta de ello y sería peor.

—No —dijo Sherlock al poco cuando controló sus ganas de reír —. Pero me encanta molestarte.

—Compórtate como un niño de catorce años, no como uno de seis —le dijo Mycroft enfadado y se adelantó para hablar con su madre y que Sherlock dejara de molestarle.

Tras una comida bastante abundante, regresaron a casa de Mycroft para comenzar a adornarlas. Sherlock sacó el árbol de la caja de cartón y lo montó, luego se sentó en un sofá y vio como su madre lo adornaba con lo que encontró en la bolsa.

—Mycroft, tu desenreda las luces —le dijo la mujer dándoselas.

El chico suspiró, las cogió y las fue sacando.

—Te dije que no quería una decoración navideña —se quejó aburrido.

—Lo sé, pero es Navidad y todo hogar se merece una decoración navideña —dijo la mujer mientras colocaba las bolas al árbol.

—Navidad no es hasta el día 25, además, ¿no las íbamos a pasar en casa? —le dijo Mycroft.

La mujer suspiró.

—El día 21 por la mañana partimos a Seúl, asuntos del trabajo de tu padre. Él insistió en que te quedes aquí para estudiar así que hemos adelantado la cena de Noche Buena al día 20 —le dijo la mujer —. No regresaremos hasta año nuevo.

Mycroft intentó ocultar a felicidad que le producía aquello. Tendría una cena en familia, pero además, estaría sólo en todo Londres. Genial.

—Sherlock se quedará contigo —informó la mujer de manera casual.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué? —se quejó Mycroft antes de alinear las luces alrededor de la chimenea.

—No quiere venir y tu padre tampoco ha insistido mucho en que venga. No quiero que se quede solo en la casa familiar así que se quedará aquí para que le vigiles y que no haga ninguna locura.

Mycroft dirigió una mirada a su hermano y observó que a este le hacía la misma ilusión que a él quedarse en su casa. Suspiró.

Al rato, terminaron de poner las luces y decorar el árbol. Encendieron las luces y la mujer las miró maravillada. Luego miró a sus hijos, ambos sonrieron forzadamente, pero ella no lo notó. Sonrió.

—Me gusta —le dijo Mycroft —. Gracias mamá.

La mujer sonrió orgullosa.

—Solo faltan los regalos de navidad —dijo.

—Tranquila mamá, seguro que se irá llenando —le dijo Sherlock mirando a Mycroft.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó ella sonriendo —. ¿Te has echado una amiguita? —preguntó mientras le tiraba del moflete.

Sherlock comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia, Mycroft tomó aire.

—Creo que Sherlock se refiere a que se rellenará con los vuestros y con los que me haré yo mismo —le dijo.

La mujer sonrió.

—Como digas hijo. Pero ten cuidado. Nos vamos Sherlock.

El chico se levantó, cogió su abrigo y siguió a su madre a la puerta. La mujer abrazó a Mycroft.

—Está bien que tengas una amiguita —le dijo al oído —. Pero si haces algo con ella usa protección —le pidió.

Mycroft se sonrojó violentamente y se separó.

—Yo también me alegro de haberte visto mamá —le dijo con un hilo de voz.

La mujer sonrió y salió a la calle, Sherlock se dispuso a seguirla pero Mycroft lo detuvo agarrándole del hombro. Le miró fijamente. Casi pidiéndole que mantuviera la boca cerrada si no quería pagar por ello.

Sherlock sonrió.

—Tranquilo. No diré nada —aseguró moviendo solo los labios antes de salir al frío Londres.

Mycroft cerró la puerta y tomó aire. Algún día se lo tendría que contar a los demás, pero de mientras prefería mantenerse en silencio. Se fue hacia el salón a repasar de nuevo.

—Esta decoración es horrible. Distrae —comentó en voz alta mientras miraba como las luces cambiaban.

Al día siguiente podría invitar a Greg. Comenzaba a sentir una sensación extraña cada vez que pensaba en él.


	6. 05 Adorno Navideño

**05**

**Adornos navideños**

Pese a no haber dormido durante la noche, Mycroft se levantó cuando sonó su despertador, se duchó y se vistió con un pantalón vaquero de color azul claro y una camiseta ancha de color blanca.

Puso la calefacción y fue a hacerse un desayuno. Preparó un café lo suficientemente cargado para mantenerse despierto.

El que sus padres pudieran saber de su verdadera sexualidad por culpa de su hermano pequeño era lo que le había provocado ese insomnio. Estaba esperando a tener un trabajo fijo para decírselo ya que, en caso de que lo echaran de casa o dejaran de pagarle el piso, tener un lugar donde vivir. Ahora que Sherlock lo sabía... Se veía haciendo todo aquello que le pidiera olo para que no hablara.

Se dirigió con el café al escritorio y abrió la libreta por donde se había quedado e día anterior. Miró todas aquellas letras amontonadas intentando buscarle algún sentido, quizás si las unía podría formar palabras decentes, pero al parecer su cerebro no estaba por la labor. Cogió el lápiz y comenzó a dibujar monigotes con diferentes instrumentos musicales mientras se bebía el café.

Miró el reloj cuando se quedó sin café. Aún era pronto, así que salió de casa para comprar el periódico y hacer la compra. Se ajustó la chaqueta y miró por la calle. La moto de Greg estaba allí, o sea que hoy había ido a clase, o sea que podría verle cuando saliera y hablar con él.

Fue a un supermercado cercano y compró aquello que necesitaba para la nevera y la alacena (quizás se excedió un poco en comprar dulces pero era lo único que le apetecía cuando estaba estudiando). En el camino de regreso, pasó por una papelería y compró el periódico y una revista relacionada con la economía, luego llegó a casa. Greg estaba allí, frente a la puerta llamando a ella. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa en la mano izquierda. El corazón de Mycroft comenzó a latir con rapidez y una sonrisita apareció en sus labios.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó cuando estuvo cerca de Greg.

El chico se volvió y le sonrió.

—Venía a verte —le dijo —. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó al verle cargado.

—Necesitaría que me cogieras una bolsa para que pudiera abrir la puerta —dijo Mycroft.

Greg no lo dudó y se aproximó a él, le cogió la bolsa que tenía en una de sus manos y se encaminó hacia la casa. Mycroft le siguió y abrió la puerta, luego pasó y le dejó sitio a Greg. Puso rumbo a la cocina y oyó como Greg lo seguía.

—¿Te ayudo a colocar las cosas? —preguntó Greg.

—No importa, lo haré más tarde —le dijo Mycroft dejando la bolsa sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

Greg dejó la bolsa justo al lado y se quedó observándole.

—¿Por qué ayer no fuiste a la academia? —le preguntó Mycroft —. No es asunto mío pero…

Greg le sonrió y cogió la bolsa que había llevado consigo.

—No importa de allí saqué esto —le dijo dándole la bolsa —. Un poco de decoración navideña, aunque he visto que tienes un árbol y luces…

—Es cosa de mi madre —gruñó Mycroft —. Se presentó con un árbol y adornos… Cualquiera le dice que no… —murmuró mientras sacaba el objeto de la bolsa.

Era un Papá Noel de unos 30 centímetros de alto hecho de papel maché de colores rojo y blanco. Lo miró alzando las cejas.

—Vaya. Que curioso —comentó sorprendido —. ¿Lo has hecho tú? —preguntó.

Greg sonrió.

—No. Pero estuve en cada proceso de su fabricación —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mycroft lo miró interrogante.

—¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer por la tarde? ¿Estás muy ocupado con los estudios?

—Voy bien en mis estudios —dijo Mycroft —. ¿Por qué?

—No hagas planes, te llevaré al lugar de donde ha salido ese papa Noel —sonrió Greg.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado.

—Bueno, me parece bien —le dijo antes de ir hacia el salón para dejar el papa Noel sobre una de las estanterías —. Muchas gracias Greg.

El muchacho sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Prepárate para mañana —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¿Iremos en tu moto? —preguntó Mycroft siguiéndole.

—Sí. Tranquilo, no excedo el límite de velocidad. Y traeré un casco para ti —le aseguró.

Mycroft suspiró y le abrió la puerta.

—Entonces, hasta mañana —le dijo.

Greg alzó la mano derecha y con el dedo índice y pulgar acarició brevemente la barbilla de Mycroft. Este se puso rojo como un tomate, pero intentó mantener la mirada a sus ojos. Greg separó la mano a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Hasta mañana, pelirrojo —le dijo a modo de despedida antes de ir hacia su moto e irse.

Mycroft cerró la puerta y se fue inmediatamente al salón, donde se tumbó bocabajo en el sofá. No había vuelta atrás, aquella caricia lo había confirmado. Había sido amor a primera vista.


	7. 06 Taller Infantil

**06**

**Taller Infantil**

Greg no le había dicho a qué hora pasaría a recogerlo así que los nervios de Mycroft iban en aumento conforme llegaba la tarde.

Cuando hubo comido y tras una rápida ducha, se sentó en la cama frente a su armario.

—¿Que me pongo? —se pregunto.

Pese a no ser una cita y ni siquiera saber a dónde iba, Mycroft quería impresionarle. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en un traje de tres piezas pero lo descartó enseguida. No era una ropa muy cómoda y como tampoco sabía a dónde iba, quizás no fuera buena idea. Suspiró profundamente mientras cogía varias prendas de ropa. Luego se miro al espejo.

Llevaba un pantalón vaquero de color negro con unos zapatos del mismo color. En la parte superior llevaba un jersey de color verde oscuro. Cogió una chaqueta de cuero y una bufanda negra. Se peino y bajo las escaleras, cuando fue a sentarse en el sofá llamaron a la puerta.

Mycroft fue a abrir. El pulso le temblaba y casi notaba como unos colores acudían a sus mejillas.

Greg estaba allí, con un casco en cada mano y con ese habitual atuendo que le sentaba tan jodidamente bien.

—Que bien vas —le dijo Greg con una sonrisa.

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—No sé dónde vamos, no sabía que ponerme... —le comentó.

A decir verdad Mycroft estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlar la voz debido a sus nervios.

—No te preocupes. Vas muy bien —le dijo entregándole el casco.

Mientras se dirigían a la moto, Mycroft se pregunto si Greg era consciente de que estaba coqueteando. Eran cosas sutiles pero lo suficiente como para que Mycroft temblara.

Greg se subió a la moto y quitó la patilla, luego puso los posa pies para el copiloto.

—Sube —le dijo Greg.

Mycroft se puso el casco y se subió a la moto apoyándose en el hombro de Greg.

—Atrás tienes unas agarraderas ahí detrás, pero puedes agarrarte a mi —le dijo Greg mientras arrancaba la moto.

Mycroft asintió con la cabeza y prefirió agarrarse a la parte trasera. Greg no tardó en ponerse en marcha. Llegaron al sitio en unos veinte minutos, Mycroft se bajó primero y luego lo hizo Greg.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó este a ver que Mycroft, tras quitarse el casco, estaba completamente pálido.

Mycroft movió la cabeza hacia delante. Creía que si hablaba podría vomitar. No le gustaban las motos y acababa de darse cuenta de ello.

—Creo que a la vuelta nos podríamos ir en bus… —comentó Greg sujetándole el casco.

El pelirrojo elevó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—Sígueme —pidió Greg señalando con la cabeza al local que había frente a ellos.

Mycroft le siguió mientras estiraba cada hueso de su cuerpo. Cuando entró en el local escuchó gritos y risas de una habitación del fondo. A la derecha, había un mostrador de color blanco, tras el una señora de unos cincuenta años hablaba por teléfono. Saludó a Greg con la mano y cogió los cascos para dejarlos en la estantería que había detrás de ella.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Mycroft al recuperar su voz.

—Un centro de actividades infantiles —explicó Greg con una sonrisa —. Suelo venir de vez en cuando a echar una mano. Los niños vienen de familias que no tienen muchos recursos así que aquí le ayudamos con sus deberes, le damos clases de varias asignaturas y se divierten un rato. Ahora con motivo de la Navidad estamos haciendo decoraciones Navideñas. De aquí es de donde salió el Papa Noel que te regalé.

—Entonces, ¿lo hizo un niño? —preguntó.

Greg asintió.

—Joshua, de seis años. Me dijo que se lo regalara a un amigo —informó mientras se dirigía a la sala del fondo —. Ven, te lo presentaré.

Mycroft miró confundido la puerta, no muy seguro de querer entrar. Greg agarró el pomo y se giró hacia él.

—¿No te gustan los niños? —preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.

—No es eso. Soy muy tranquilo y… Ahí hay mucho jaleo. No tengo por costumbre estar en lugares tan ruidosos.

Greg alzó la mano, le cogió de la manga de la chaqueta y lo arrastró hacia él.

—Tranquilo, son un encanto. Ruidosos como cualquier niño, pero muy buenos —le dijo Greg.

Mycroft tomó aire y asintió lentamente. Greg abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar, luego lo hizo él.

Era una sala bastante grande, el suelo estaba cubierto de láminas de corcho que tenían letras de abecedario y moqueta de carreteras. Había una seis mesas bajas con ocho pequeñas sillas a su alrededor, al fondo, cerca de unas cuantas estanterías había esparcidos varios puf. En la sala había unos treinta niños.

La gran mayoría estaban en la mesa haciendo adornos de Navidad y colgándolos de un árbol que había justo a la derecha y ya estaba bastante cargado, otros estaban sentados leyendo. Había unos cinco adultos vigilándoles.

—Vaya —dijo Mycroft alzando las cejas —. Que… Que ocupados están —dijo sorprendido.

Greg rió.

—Son chicos trabajadores. Ven, te presento a Joshua —le dijo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

Mycroft le siguió observando a los niños. Muchos le miraron pero no le prestaron atención. Siguieron a su trabajo. Greg se paró y le señaló con la cabeza.

Joshua era un niño muy pequeño, escuálido y con unas gafas cuyos cristales eran muy gruesos. Tenía el pelo corto y de un color naranja brillante. Tenía puesto una camiseta enorme de color blanca que tenía muchas manchas de pintura, y ahora mismo estaba haciendo un árbol de Navidad de papel maché.

—Hola Joshua —saludó Greg.

El niño alzó la cabeza y sonrió, le faltaba varios dientes.

—Hola Greg —le dijo animado.

Greg se acercó y se sentó al lado, hizo un gesto para que Mycroft se sentara. Joshua le miraba sin parpadear.

—Mira, este es mi amigo Mycroft —le dijo —. A él le di el Papa Noel que hiciste.

—¡Ala! ¿Sí? —dijo el niño sorprendido y le miró ilusionado —. ¿Y te ha gustado…? —preguntó mientras se sonrojaba.

Mycroft le sonrió.

—Mucho. Lo he puesto sobre la estantería, al lado del árbol. Gracias —le dijo.

Joshua alzó el puño en señal de victoria y volvió a su trabajo.

—¿Vienes todas las tardes? —preguntó Mycroft a Greg.

—Siempre que puedo —le dijo —. Me encantan los niños, creo que cuando esté casado tendré tres o cuatro —dijo entusiasmado.

Mycroft apartó la mirada.

—¿Y cómo será tu esposa? —le preguntó.

Greg se le quedó observando unos segundos, se levantó y se acercó a Mycroft.

—Nunca he dicho que será una esposa —le dijo en un susurro para que solo él pudiera oírle.

Mycroft le miró muy sorprendido y cuando abrió la boca para replicar, una de las monitoras le interrumpió.

—¡Chicos! ¡La hora del cuento! —exclamó.

Greg la miró y sonrió.

—Vamos —le dijo a Mycroft.

Después de escuchar un cuento, estuvieron jugando y bailando varias canciones infantiles. Sobre las ocho, los padres fueron a recoger a los niños. Joshua se despidió de Mycroft con un abrazo, cosa que le sorprendió tanto que ni atinó a devolvérselo correctamente.

Después de recoger el local, salieron a la calle. Mycroft se ajustó la chaqueta.

—Vamos a la parada de autobús —dijo Greg.

—Puedo ir en la moto. Creo. No des giros tan bruscos y podré ir bien —le dijo..

Greg sonrió.

—Vale. Pero agárrate a mi esta vez, ¿vale? —iras más seguro.

Mycroft se puso el casco no muy segur de hacerle caso. Cuando se marcharon, Mycroft apoyó las manos en los hombros de Greg, pero en el primer semáforo, Greg le quitó las manos de ahí y las dejó en sus caderas.

—Así irás mejor —le dijo.

El calor comenzó a subir por el rostro de Mycroft, avergonzado, pero dejó las manos donde se la habían dejado. Cuando llegaron a su casa, se bajó de la moto y le devolvió el casco a Greg.

—Oye —preguntó Mycroft —. Respecto a lo que dijiste en el taller…

—¿Lo de casarme? —preguntó Greg levantándose la visera del casco.

—Ajá. Dijiste que no especificaste que fuera una esposa… —murmuró Mycroft —. ¿Quieres decir que…? —no se atrevía a decir nada más, porque, ¿y si mal interpretó sus palabras y le ofendía?

Greg suspiró.

—Sabes lo que quería decir con eso —se limitó a responder —. Ya te veré.

Mycroft le observó irse, se metió en su casa y suspiró profundamente. Greg era un chico que le confundía. Nunca sabía dónde estaba y tenía que averiguarlo pronto para desenamorarse.


	8. 07 Accidente

**07**

**Accidente**

_Mycroft había decidido poner la tele por primera vez en dos semanas. No estaba muy interesado en ella ya que la gran mayoría de los programas le parecían aburridos y las noticias estaban completamente censuradas por el gobierno pero de vez en cuando la ponía para ver algún documental que echaran por ella. _

_Tenía tan controlados los estudios que prefirió dejar esa mañana para poder ver un documental sobre la matanza de Columbine. _

_Cuando apenas llevaba quince minutos de documental, un fuerte ruido que provenía del exterior le hizo sobresaltar. Parecía que dos coches habían chocado. Una mujer gritó y luego se escuchó un fuerte frenazo y otro sonido sordo. De nuevo el grito de la mujer, peticiones de ambulancia._

_Mycroft examinó por la ventana y se lanzó a por el teléfono, llamó a una ambulancia y luego salió de casa._

_Un coche se encontraba en mitad de la carretera, en horizontal con un cuerpo debajo. Mycroft miró a ambos lado de la calle y vio, la moto de Greg, unos metros por delante._

—_¡Chico! ¡Llama a una ambulancia! —oyó que le gritaron._

_Pero Mycroft no atendió a esa llamada. Fue con pasos rápidos al cuerpo debajo del coche y se agachó._

_Era Greg._

_Tenía el brazo derecho debajo de la rueda del coche, la mirada perdida y el pecho hundido._

—_Greg… —murmuró Mycroft._

_El nombrado rodó los ojos hacia el pelirrojo y los abrió. Intentó hablar pero lo único que salió de su boca fue sangre. Sus costillas habían reventado sus pulmones y estos estaban inundados de sangre. Tosió salpicando a Mycroft, pero a este no le importó._

_Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, se acercó más a él y le acarició la cabeza con cuidado._

—_Greg, yo… Yo te… —murmuró._

_El aspirante al policía intentó sonreír, alzó su mano libre con algo de dificultad y le acarició el rostro._

_Su mirada era de puro terror, Mycroft lo sabía, pero no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Le agarró las manos y aproximó su rostro al de él. Greg le miraba sin parpadear, una lágrima salió de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla hasta el suelo. Poco después, su mirada se perdió. Su corazón dejó de latir y su cerebro dejó de funcionar._

—_Greg… —murmuró Mycroft —. No, por favor no…_

_Le hizo el masaje cardiaco, le dio aire de sus pulmones e intentó que volviera en si moviéndolo. Pero ya era tarde._

_Notó como tiraban de él hacia atrás, para separarle, pero Mycroft no quería separarse de él. Apenas lo conocía pero sentía tantas cosas por él, tantas que… Debería de habérselo dicho el día anterior, tras el taller al que fueron._

_Se apartó cuando los sanitarios llegaron, se abrazó a sus rodillas y lloró desconsolado. Aquel maldito accidente se había llevado a Greg. Le pusieron una sábana blanca a su cadáver y se acercaron a él para tomarle la tensión y preguntarle como estaba._

_Mycroft no respondió. Desde ese momento sabía que su vida no volvería a ser el mismo. Lo sabía._

Mycroft se despertó sobresaltado. Estaba aún en el sofá y la televisión estaba retransmitiendo un documental sobre animales salvajes. Un sudor frío le cubría todo el cuerpo, su respiración era rápida. Estaba aterrado.

—Solo era una pesadilla —se dijo.

Se levantó y fue al baño donde se lavó la cara con agua fría para despejarse. Si había sido una pesadilla, ¿por qué le había afectado tanto? Le gustaba Greg, sí, eso lo tenía superado pero, ¿tanto? ¿Estaba tan enamorado que su simple pérdida (aunque fuera en sueños) le creaba esa tal angustia?

Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se lo revolvió. Unos toques a la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad. Tomó aire y fue a abrir. La noche anterior, de madrugada, su hermano menor lo había llamado por teléfono y le había informado que iría a verle al día siguiente así que probablemente sería él.

Cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a Greg la boca se le abrió de par en par. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Estaba ahí y estaba bien. Pesea que ya lo sabía, aquello fue una prueba irrefutable.

—Hola —saludó Greg —. ¿Te gustaría salir a comer y luego al cine? Creo que no fui muy cortés ayer y me gustaría explicarme…

Mycroft dio un paso hacia delante sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

—Eres tú —le dijo —. Estás bien —afirmó.

Greg le miró extrañado.

—Pues claro que estoy bien —le dijo —. ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?

Mycroft se acercó más a él y le besó. Ni siquiera se lo pensó pero tenía tanta necesidad en poder sentirle que le importó más bien poco que Lestrade saliera huyendo. Apretó inferior de Greg, luego el superior. Con necesidad.

Eran unos besos que sabían a café, azúcar y un poco a tabaco. Pero no le importó. Y tampoco le importó que su cerebro estuviera apunto de explotar cuando Greg comenzó a devolverle el beso. Posando una mano izquierda en la cintura y la derecha en la nuca.

Se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a desaparecer. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y luego miraron a lados contrarios mientras reían nerviosamente. Tras unos segundos de silencio Mycroft tosió para llamar su atención.

Greg le miró, tenía un rubor en las mejillas y las pupilas extremadamente dilatadas.

—Dijiste comer y luego cine, ¿no? —preguntó Mycroft.

Lestrade asintió.

—Bien. Espérame un momento a que coja la chaqueta y la cartera —le dijo antes de meterse en la casa.

Entró casi corriendo al mueble, apagó la tele y las luces, cogió su chaqueta y salió de allí, cerró la puerta y miró a Lestrade.

—Vamos —le dijo animado.

Lestrade rió. Decidieron ir andando ya que no estaba, juntos, dejando que sus manos se rozaran de vez en cuando. Mycroft olvidó aquella horrible pesadilla y, en consecuencia, olvidó que había quedado con su hermano.


	9. 08 Suéteres Estampados

**08**

**Suéteres estampados**

Al ver que no podía dormir, Mycroft se levantó, fue a por un vaso de leche caliente y unas cuantas galletas y se fue frente al televisor. Toda la tarde del día anterior la había pasado con Greg, agarrado a su mano y besándole cuando la oscuridad y el anonimato que daba el cine se lo permitió. No regresó demasiado tarde a casa, pero debido a la felicidad y euforia no podía dormirse.

Nunca antes había estado tan feliz.

Poco después de haber acabado su tentempié nocturno, cuando se dirigía a su habitación, llamaron a la puerta. Mycroft comprobó el reloj de la pared antes de mirar por la mirilla. Luego abrió.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué te presentas en mi casa a las dos y media de la mañana? —preguntó Mycroft a su hermano menor mientras le dejaba pasar.

Sherlock bufó, entró en el salón, encendió la luz y dejó una bolsa encima del sofá.

—Tenía pensado venir esta tarde —informó.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no lo has hecho? —preguntó Mycroft siguiéndole.

—Porque decidiste besarte con ese motorista e irte con él —respondió Sherlock enarcando una ceja.

Mycroft se quedó completamente pálido.

—Ah. Viste eso —dijo intentando sonar tranquilo y despreocupado.

—Sí Mycroft, estaba justo enfrente —dijo mientras ponía la chimenea —. En serio, si quieres llevar tu sexualidad en secreto deberías de dejar los malditos arrumacos de puertas para dentro. Si no, vas listo.

—Fue un impulso —se excusó el pelirrojo sentándose en el sofá.

—¿No me digas? —preguntó Sherlock con evidencia.

Mycroft suspiró.

—No se lo dirás, ¿no?

—¿Qué te gustan los rabos? No —dijo Sherlock divertido —. Prefiero molestarte metiéndome con tu peso, que es algo que si puedes cambiar.

Mycroft alzó la vista hacia su hermano y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Ha decir verdad no sabía si aquella confesión tenía que tomársela bien o mal.

—¿Y dónde has estado tanto rato? —preguntó.

—No te interesa —dijo Sherlock sentándose en el suelo.

—Eres mi hermano menor, se suponía que estabas en mi casa así que eres de mi responsabilidad. ¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó.

—Con amigos. Estuve con amigos.

Mycroft se rió, aunque prefirió no insistir. Miró dentro de la bolsa y alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—Tienes que estar de coña —le dijo.

Sherlock bufó, le quitó la bolsa de las manos y sacó dos jerseys de ella. Estaban hechos a mano y tenían significativos estampados navideños en ellos. Le lanzó el más grande a Mycroft, era rojo y tenía estampados un reno y a Santa Claus, además de una cenefa de copos de Navidad. Sherlock se quedó con el más pequeño, que era de color verde, tenía un árbol de Navidad en el centro y dos cenefas de estrellas.

—¿Y esto se supone que es para…? —preguntó Mycroft desconcertado.

—Mamá los hizo durante todo el año. Quiere que nos los pongamos hoy para hacernos una foto y enviársela a la abuela —dijo sacando una cámara polaroid del bolsillo del abrigo.

—La abuela ni recuerda nuestros nombres… —le dijo Mycroft mientras estiraba el jersey —. ¿En serio le tenemos que enviar una foto?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Se lo dije pero me dijo que no le replicara. Así que nos haremos la foto, le pondremos una dedicatoria por detrás y mañana se la enviará mamá.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —preguntó Mycroft poniéndose el jersey.

—Sí. Tú estás bastante despierto para la hora que es y yo también, además estos jerséis pican. Mamá me hizo probarme el mío antes de venir. Así que cuanto antes nos hagamos las fotos, antes podremos quemarlos.

—Tanto como quemarlos no, pero al menos no los tendremos que volver a poner… —dijo Mycroft poniéndose de pie —. Gracias Dios que papá nos hace vestirnos de traje cuando cenamos en familia. No permite estas cosas.

Sherlock se quitó el abrigo y se puso el jersey. De la bolsa sacó un trípode que montó para luego colocar la cámara sobre el. Lo situó para quedar entre el árbol y la chimenea, ellos se colocarían en medio.

Colocó el disparador al percutor de la cámara y se separó de ella hasta quedar apoyado contra la chimenea.

—Ensaya una falsa sonrisa —le dijo a Mycroft.

—¿Desde cuando eres fotógrafo? —preguntó este divertido mientras se colocaba a su lado.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando haces tantos experimentos y tienes que documentarlos todos tiendes a mejorar en las técnicas fotográficas —se explicó el muchacho.

Mycroft rió. Se aplacó el pelo antes de revolver el de Sherlock. Luego pasó el brazo por los hombros del pequeño.

—Eres aún muy bajo —comentó sonriente.

—Se te ve más feliz al saber que vas a follar tarde o temprano —le dijo Sherlock alzando una ceja.

Mycroft le dio una colleja.

—Cállate —le espetó.

Sherlock se rió, cuando se calmó ambos miraron a la cámara y Sherlock hizo la foto. Disparó varias veces más para tener alguna clara, luego se quitó el jersey con rapidez y lo tiró al suelo, cerca del abrigo.

-¡Argh! ¡Lo odio! —exclamó mientras cogía las fotos que habían caído al suelo.

Mycroft se quitó el suyo y lo dobló. Hizo lo mismo con el de Sherlock. Al igual que con el abrigo que había tirado, que lo estiró y lo dejó en el sofá.

—¿Sale alguna decente? —preguntó.

—Todas —dijo Sherlock entregándoselas —. Fírmalas todas, haré lo mismo y que mamá elija —le dijo.

Mycroft cogió el montoncito de fotos, le dio la vuelta y tras coger un rotulador de color plata que tenía sobre su escritorio, escribió por detrás su nombre y un "Feliz Navidad". Sherlock le imitó y las metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—¿Mamá sabe que estás aquí? —preguntó Mycroft mientras lo recogía todo.

—Le dije que me quedaría en tu casa a dormir.

—Entonces sube a la habitación de invitados —le casi ordenó Mycroft.

—No tengo sueño —le dijo Sherlock.

—Pues lee algún libro, pero sube arriba porque aquí te congelarás —le dijo mientras apagaba la chimenea.

Sherlock salió del salón con las manos en los bolsillos y salió del salón. Mycroft apagó la luz cuando salió y junto a Sherlock las escaleras. Cuando el joven se dirigió a la habitación de invitados se dio la vuelta.

—Mycroft… —llamó.

—Dime —respondió este mientras bostezaba.

Sherlock le miró unos segundos, luego negó la cabeza.

—Buenas noches —le dijo.

Y desapareció por la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Por un momento Mycroft tuvo la impresión de que su hermano quería decirle algo importante, pero al ver que no dijo nada prefirió no insistir y observarlo mas atentamente pues, tarde o temprano, su actitud se lo revelaría.

Entró en su habitación, se tendió en la cama y se durmió poco después. Solo pensando en Greg y en esos labios que sabían tan bien.


	10. 09 Cuento de Navidad

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: He cambiado algo de un capítulo anterior. La cena con la familia Holmes será el día 20 de Diciembre. Lo he puesto así porque me cuadran las cosas respecto a lo que quiero hacer. Siento mucho este lío, de verdad. ¡Espero que no os haya molestado!**

* * *

**08**

**Cuento de Navidad**

El día anterior Mycroft no pudo ver a Greg ya que este no acudió ha la academia, pero antes de que pudiera desesperarse él le llamó. Le dijo que no había podido ir por problemas personales pero que, al día siguiente, le vería. Después de hablar un rato de sus cosas le convenció para que leyera un cuento en el taller infantil, ya que la chica que debía de hacerlo tenía un fuerte catarro.

Mycroft se mostró un poco reacio al principio, pero las suaves palabras de Lestrade al decirle lo bonita que era su voz y lo bien que se entendía cuando pronunciaba las palabras lo terminó de convencer.

Así que, sobre las cuatro de la tarde Greg fue a recogerle. Cuando le abrió la puerta, lo recibió con un beso que aunque empezara casto comenzó a transformarse en uno de necesidad. Mycroft suspiró y se separó con cuidado.

—Te noto preocupado —le dijo Greg —. ¿Estás bien?

Mycroft se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

—Nunca he leído ante tanto niño. Solo eso —murmuró.

Greg le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Tranquilo Mycroft, lo harás genial. Además, es un cuento conocido por todos, probablemente te lo sepas.

—¿Cuento de Navidad, de Dickens? —preguntó el pelirrojo separándose un poco de él para coger su chaqueta y su bufanda.

—Exacto. Es una versión para niños, algo más infantil pero la temática es la misma.

Mycroft asintió.

—Quizás sea uno que he leído.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Greg pasándole el casco una vez estuvieron en la calle.

—Todos hemos tenido infancia —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Seguro que tu también lo has leído.

Greg simplemente se encogió de hombros y fue hacia la moto, se montó y esperó a que Mycroft se acomodara en ella para arrancar. Tardaron diez minutos más que la última vez en llegar ya que un pequeño accidente estaba desviando el tráfico, pero al menos fueron puntuales. Cuando Mycroft se bajó de la moto y miró hacia la puerta gruñó.

Sherlock estaba allí en la puerta, fumándose un cigarro y mirándole con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Greg quitándose el casco.

—Nada —respondió Mycroft apartando la mirada a otro sitio.

Cuando Greg se giró, para mirar a donde había mirado Mycroft. Sherlock ya no estaba. Había pagado el cigarro y había entrado al local.

—Queda media hora, ¿estás nervioso? —preguntó Greg mientras le agarraba de la manga de la chaqueta y se dirigía con él al interior.

—No tanto como esperaba. Creo que tu moto lo supera —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Aún te da miedo? —preguntó Greg.

—No es miedo. Solo una sensación extraña —dijo Mycroft abriéndole la puerta y pasando después de él —. Nunca me había montado en una. Aún me queda acostumbrarme.

Greg rió.

—Te llevaré a más lugares para que te vayas acostumbrando.

Mycroft rió. Dejó el casco de la moto en el mostrador junto al de Greg y entró la sala. La analizó y encontró a Sherlock, al fondo a la derecha, sentado en una pequeña silla mientras miraba los libros de la estantería.

Agitó la cabeza y fue hacia él, pero algo se le enganchó a la pierna. Cuando vio que era se encontró al niño que le había hecho aquel adorno navideño.

—¡Mycroft! ¡Has venido! —comentó entusiasmado mientras se separaba.

El nombrado sonrió y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

—Hola Joshua —saludó —. ¿Qué tal estás?

El niño subió la nariz para echarse las gafas hacia atrás.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Me hice otro papa Noel y empecé a hacer un árbol! —explicó emocionado —. ¿Tú que tal estás?

—Muy bien tan bien, he venido porque voy a leer un cuento.

—¡Ala! ¿Vas a leer tú? ¡Que guay! Ayer Marie nos dijo que Aida, la chica que lee los cuentos, no podía venir. Creí que no íbamos a tener cuento…

—Pues lo tendréis.

—¿Tu lees bien? —preguntó.

—Lee muy bien Joshua —le dijo Lestrade revolviéndole el pelo al niño —. ¿Has terminado lo que estabas haciendo?

—Aún no…

—Pues termínalo. Queda poquito para el cuento.

El niño asintió muy convencido y se fue corriendo a la mesa.

—Le encantas al niño —dijo Greg divertido.

Mycroft se incorporó y se pasó la mano por la nuca algo nervioso.

—Si. De vez en cuando me pasa y le caigo a los niños bien —susurró algo preocupado —. No es algo que me entusiasme demasiado…

—Bueno, eres un chico tranquilo. Eso siempre viene bien —dijo divertido.

—Y tu eres un nervio, sí, sin duda nos complementamos el uno al otro.

Greg le miró divertido.

—Ven. Te enseño el cuento que tienes que leer para preparártelo un poco —le dijo señalándole al pequeño escenario que tenía la sala donde había una silla y un cuento sobre ella.

Media hora más tarde, Greg comenzó a organizar a los niños más pequeños cerca del escenario, atenuó las luces y encendió el foco que había sobre él. Mycroft se sentó en la silla y miró al pequeño público. Sherlock estaba al fondo de la sala, sumido en las sombras y mirándole atentamente.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo, Greg les mandó callar y luego alzó el pulgar en dirección a Mycroft para que comenzara a leer.

—Marley, estaba muerto; eso para empezar. No cabe la menor duda al respecto. El clérigo, el funcionario, el propietario de la funeraria y el que presidió el duelo habían firmado el acta de enterramiento —empezó a leer Mycroft, y la sala se tornó en un silencio y una ambiente especial.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Mycroft acabó su cuento y los niños, que seguía mirándole con los ojos abiertos, estallaron en aplaudo. Greg también aplaudió con bastante entusiasmo, al igual que (y esto sorprendió a Mycroft) Sherlock.

Mycroft suspiró tranquilo y sonrió, algo avergonzado, se levantó y asintió brevemente hacia el público. Se quedó mirándole hasta que Greg se levantó y encendió las luces, los niños, se pusieron ha hablar entre ellos.

—Has estado magnífico —le dijo Greg al acercarse a él. Le puso la mano en el hombro y se lo apretó con cariño.

—Gracias. Estaba algo tenso al principio pero… Al final creo que ha ido bien.

Greg rió.

—Has leído de puta madre —dijo moviendo los labios.

Mycroft rió y apoyó la cabeza en el dorso de la mano de Greg, la apretó suavemente y se apartó. Vio como su hermano se acercaba a ellos lentamente y Greg, le siguió la mirada hasta que se encontró con el adolescente.

—Ah… ¿Y tú quien eres? Eres muy mayor para un cuento y muy joven para recoger a un hijo —le dijo.

—Este es mi hermano pequeño, Sherlock —le presentó Mycroft —. Este es Greg, mi am…

—Tu novio, ya —dijo Sherlock extendiendo la mano y fingiendo una sonrisa —. Encantado.

Greg alzó la ceja izquierda sorprendido y miró a Mycroft, el muchacho negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿has venido a ver a tu hermano? ¡Eso está bien! —preguntó.

—Sí. Le escuché hablar de esto y me acerqué a ver como le iba. Lo ha hecho bien —dijo Sherlock.

—Gracias —dijo Mycroft sorprendido —. Me alegro de que te gustara Sherlock.

El muchacho sonrió y asintió ligeramente. Mycroft sabía que se comportaba de esa manera tan educada solo porque había extraños delante, aunque lo agradeció enormemente.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Greg ya que no escuchó el comentario del joven.

—14 —respondió Sherlock —. Tu tendrás la edad de Mycroft, ¿no?

Greg asintió.

—Nos llevaremos unos cuantos meses. No más —dijo Greg.

Sherlock asintió ligeramente. Miró a su hermano y luego a Greg. Tras unos segundos de movimiento estiró una mano hacia Greg.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo —. Encantado de conocerte Greg —le dijo.

—Igualmente Sherlock, espero que nos veamos pronto —aseguró el muchacho estrechándole la mano.

—Adiós Mycroft —se despidió Sherlock con un movimiento de cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—Tu hermano es curioso…—susurró Greg a Mycroft.

—Ya…

—Y no se parece nada a ti —le dijo de nuevo el moreno.

—No creas, en realidad es bastante parecido a mí.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Pero eso te dejaré que lo descubras con el tiempo.

Greg rió.

—Vámonos, te invito a tomar algo.

Mycroft asintió y tras coger los cascos salieron del edificio. Se dirigieron en moto hasta un bar del centro donde Mycroft pudo conocer a varios amigos de Greg, tras eso, el chico llevó a Mycroft a su casa y se quedó a cenar. Luego se marchó excusándose en que no podía quedarse tarde ya que le habían puesto hora de llegada.

Mycroft durmió bastante bien esa noche. Había sido un día completo y Greg era el chico más maravilloso que jamás había conocido.


	11. 10 Horneando

**10**

**Horneando**

Mycroft se levantó aquella mañana con ganas de comer algo dulce. Pero lo que le pedía el cuerpo no era la bollería industrial que tenía en la alacena, no, él quería comer aquellos dulces que se amasaban y se horneaban en casa.

En dos meses que llevaba viviendo solo, nunca había usado el horno que tenía en su cocina así que, tras estudiar un par de horas, decidió que era momento de usarlo. Llamó a su madre para preguntarle como se hacían, sus ingredientes, su temperatura y su tiempo en cocción y tras media hora de charla, donde la mujer le habló más sobre su supuesta novia que sobre como se hacían pastas, pudo recabar todos los ingredientes y colgar el teléfono.

Sacó todos los ingredientes y lo fue colocando en el mármol de la cocina, sacó un bol para las mezclas y puso en marcha la radio para cocinar al ritmo de la música.

Tras una hora y media más tarde, las dos horneadas de hombres de jengibre que había hecho habían salido carbonizadas y duras como piedras respectivamente. Suspiró profundamente y se frotó las manos.

—¡A la tercera va la vencida! —se dijo así mismo.

El timbre sonó antes de que pudiera hacer algo, así que Mycroft apagó la radio y fue ha abrir la puerta mientras se sacudía las manos en el delantal. Greg le miró alzando una ceja, llevaba la mochila al hombro y tenía la chaqueta, la cual parecía tener una manga a medio descoser, debajo del brazo.

—¿Andas ocupado? —preguntó.

—Me apeteció hacer unas pastas —dijo Mycroft encogiéndose de hombros —. Pasa.

—¿Hay alguien contigo o…? —susurró Greg preocupado.

—Tranquilo. Estoy solo. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu chaqueta? —preguntó Mycroft enarcando una ceja.

Greg pasó y dejó la chaqueta sobreel perchero.

—Ayer me caí de la moto al llegar a casa y me arañé un poco el hombro, se ha terminado de descoser esta mañana al ponérmela.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mycroft preocupado.

—Sí. Tranquilo —dijo Greg sonriente.

Mycroft rió y se dirigió a la cocina. Greg dejó la mochila en el suelo y le siguió

— Estás muy sexy con el delantal… —comentó Greg distraídamente.

—Ah… ¿Gracias? —murmuró Mycroft confuso.

Greg rió divertido. Cuando llegaron a la cocina y Mycroft se acercó al mármol de la cocina para volver con lo que estaba, Greg se abrazó a su cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Greg cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Eso se siente bien… —murmuró.

Greg rió, le dio un suave mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres… —susurró a su oído.

—Estaría… Bien. Sí —murmuró Mycroft —. Dos horneadas me han salido mal a ver si a la tercera…

Greg movió la nariz por el cuello de Mycroft hasta que llego a la nuca, allí depositó un beso.

—Entonces pongámonos a ello —dijo separándose.

Mycroft sonrió tontamente y comenzó a mezclar los ingredientes. Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde se sentaron en el sofá con un plato de pastas de diferentes formas y dos vasos de leche.

Mycroft encendió la televisión y dejó puesto el canal de deportes pues a Greg le chiflaban. Pasaron toda la tarde allí, viendo el televisor, comiendo dulces y luego hablando de como iban en sus respectivos estudios. Greg había apoyado la cabeza en los muslos de Mycroft y este le acariciaba el pelo con cariño.

Greg se quedó dormido en esa posición y despertó una hora más tarde de un salto. Eran casi las nueve.

—¿Te quedas a cenar…? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg se acercó a él y le besó con cariño.

—Ojalá pudiera. Pero tengo que regresar a casa, tengo que arreglar una cosa —le dijo.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado. Podía ser una mentira como una casa pero él no insistiría, dejaría que Greg se lo contara algún día.

—¿Podemos salir mañana a unos grandes almacenes? Creo que debería de comprar unas cosas —le dijo Mycroft a Greg.

El chico se puso de pie y asintió.

—Vale. Te veo mañana entonces, ¿después de la comida? —preguntó.

Mycroft fue con él hasta la entrada y le vio como se ponía la chaqueta y cogía su mochila.

—Puedes venir nada más salir de la academia, te invito a comer y luego vamos —le dijo.

Greg sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

—Hasta mañana entonces —le dijo antes de volver a besarle.

—Adiós… —se despidió Mycroft.

Observó como el chico se subía a la moto y se iba de allí casi a la máxima velocidad. Cuando entró en la casa y fue a recogerlos vasos y el plato pensó que podía regalarle a Greg una chaqueta de cuero nueva. Porque la necesitaba y porque le sentaban genial.


	12. 11 Compras navideñas

**11**

**Compras navideñas**

Cuando Mycroft salió de casa rumbo al centro comercial, comenzó a nevar con suavidad, así que volvió. Cerró la puerta de su casa y examinó la calle. Probablemente la nevada empeorara en unas cuatro horas, así que a la vuelta podrían volverse en taxi.

Comerían dentro del centro comercial y cuando acabaran Mycroft iría a comprar su traje para noche buena y algunos regalos para la familia.

Greg estaba esperándole en la puerta, haciendo círculos con el vaho blanco que le salía por la boca. Cuando Mycroft se acercó, Greg dio un respingo.

—¿En qué pensabas para estar tan concentrado? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Greg alargó la mano, le quitó el gorro que llevaba puesto y le despeinó.

—En lo mucho que me encanta tu pelo pelirrojo —dijo sonriente.

—Eres un tipo extraño, a muy poca gente le gustan los pelirrojos —dijo Mycroft.

Greg sonrió.

—A mi me encantas —le dijo antes de darle un beso.

Mycroft se sonrojó y miró nervioso a ambos lados de la calle. Al ver que nadie se había fijado en ellos, suspiró aliviado.

—Paranoico —le dijo Greg divertido mientras entraban al centro para buscar le restaurante.

—Bueno… Mi madre suele salir a estas horas y ella no sabe nada sobre nada…

—¿A no? —preguntó Greg sorprendido —. Yo pensé que si, tu hermano…

—Bueno. Mi hermano lo averiguó. Es un chico muy observador —explicó Mycroft —. ¿Tu familia lo sabe…?

Greg negó con la cabeza.

—Pero no me importa demasiado en realidad —se sinceró.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mycroft.

Greg se encogió de hombros y le señaló al restaurante. Entraron y esperaron la cola, tras su pedido, fueron a una mesa a comérselo. Una vez hubieron terminado, salieron de allí y fueron a la sección de libros donde Mycroft compraría cosas para su hermano.

—Oye —preguntó Greg mientras observaba a Mycroft buscar títulos —. ¿Te gustan las fiestas de disfraces?

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—Ni fu, ni fa. ¿Por?

—¿Recuerdas los amigos míos que conociste el otro día? —preguntó Greg, Mycroft asintió —. Uno de ellos organiza una fiesta de disfraces en su casa, lo hace ahora porque pasará todas las navidades fueras. Te lo preguntaba por si te apetecía venir conmigo… —murmuró.

Mycroft se volvió y le miró. Greg tenía las manos en los bolsillos y se balanceaba en su sitio nervioso. Intentó mirar a Mycroft a los ojos pero no pudo, así que acabó mirándole a los labios.

—Me parece bien —le dijo Mycroft con media sonrisa —. Claro que no tengo ningún disfraz, tendremos que ir a por él ahora después.

Greg le miró sorprendido y sonrió.

—No hay problema, conozco un sitio cercano y barato.

Mycroft rió.

—¿Creí que iba a decir que no?

—EH… Bueno, llevamos poco saliendo y además eres muy…

—¿Muermo?

—No. Más bien serio. No sabía si te gustaban esta clase de cosas…

Mycroft sonrió y ahora fue él quien lo besó.

—Gracias —le dijo sonriendo.

Greg rió y negó con la cabeza. Después de que Mycroft escogiera varios libros para su hermano menor y para su madre, fue a buscar un reloj de bolsillo a la relojería para su padre. Tras eso, fueron a la zona de los trajes donde Mycroft adquirió un traje negro, de camisa blanca y corbata roja.

—Pero… ¿No tienes ya algún traje? —preguntó Greg cuando salieron de la tienda.

—Oh sí, tengo unos veinte —respondió Mycroft con normalidad.

—¿Y para que quieres más? —preguntó Greg sorprendido.

Mycroft rió.

—Hay que vestir bien en las cenas de Navidad. No tengo esta combinación de traje, además, me gusta.

—Y estás muy sexy… —susurró Greg antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Mycroft se sonrojó y sonrió tontamente. Salieron a la calle que estaba completamente cubierta de nieve, además, nevaba aún más.

—Dios. Y ahora en busca de la tienda… —murmuró Greg.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Vamos en taxi —le dijo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Claro. Vamos —dijo señalando al primero de la fila.

Se montaron en el taxi de color negro y Greg dio las indicaciones pertinentes. La tienda de disfraces era pequeña, con un estrecho mostrador a la derecha y repleta de cientos de cajas que tenían pelucas, accesorios y por supuesto, disfraces.

Tras escoger uno que Greg dijo que le quedaba ni que pintado, pagaron y salieron. Se tomaron un café en un lugar cercano y luego Greg se fue andando para su casa ya que vivía cerca. Mycroft, se fue a la suya en taxi.

La fiesta comenzaría a las ocho de la tarde y acabaría tarde. Y Greg le había prometido que habría mucho alcohol así que tenía que estar preparado para lo que fuera.


	13. 12 Fiesta de Disfraces

**12**

**Fiesta de Disfraces**

Pese a que ya no nevaba, las calles estaban completamente heladas e ir en moto no era muy seguro, así que Greg había ido andando a casa de Mycroft con su disfraz en una bolsa. Aún quedaba media hora para irse, así que se cambiaría allí y luego irían en taxi.

—Creí que vendrías disfrazado de casa… —le dijo Mycroft divertido en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—Me vengo disfrazado y en la moto y llego aquí con hipotermia… —dijo Greg limpiando un poco los zapatos en la alfombrilla

Mycroft rió y le dejó pasar. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y Greg le siguió. Nunca había estado en la segunda planta de la casa y tenía cierta curiosidad. En la pared que subía las escaleras había pequeños cuadros de arte abstracto y el diploma de Mycroft de haber acabado derecho con los más altos honores.

La planta superior solo constaba de tres puertas. Greg supuso que sería un baño, y dos habitaciones. Una la de Mycroft y la otra de invitados.

—Puedes cambiarte aquí —le dijo abriendo la puerta de la izquierda —. Yo también me iré cambiando, sino no llegaremos…

—No tengas prisa, te aseguro que no seremos los últimos —le dijo Greg antes de entrar en la habitación.

—Bueno pero… Me gusta la puntualidad —se excusó Mycroft antes de ver como Greg se metía en la habitación de invitados.

Mycroft se dirigió a la suya y cerró la puerta tras sí. Era una estancia grande, cuyos muebles eran de madera oscura. Había una cama en el centro de unas de las paredes con dos mesitas de noche a los lados, ambas con una pequeña lámpara y una de ellas con un reloj despertador. Justamente a la derecha de la puerta había un gran armario y en la pared contigua, la puerta que daba al baño.

A la izquierda, debajo de la ventana (que daba a la parte trasera de la casa, había un escritorio más grande que estaba lleno de papeles con recortes de periódico y demás información sobre asuntos del gobierno. Al lado del escritorio había un espejo alto que Mycroft siempre usaba para saber que iba impecable.

Se desvistió y se puso el disfraz que había sobre la cama. Un pantalón negro, una camisa negra y un alzacuello de color blanco. Cuando quedó vestido, se puso la chaqueta negra y se miró al espejo.

Sí. Iba de cura, pero le pareció una idea tan sátira dada su sexualidad que no lo pudo evitar.

Mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la chaqueta, llamaron a la puerta.

—Pasa —dijo Mycroft mientras se daba la vuelta.

Greg abrió la puerta y entró. Su disfraz era de superman. Llevaba unas mallas azules y unos calzoncillos rojos. La parte del pecho tenía una S gigante. Además, sobre los hombros llevaba una capa.

Mycroft le miró de arriba abajo varias veces, luego posó la vista en sus ojos.

—Estás increíble —murmuró.

Greg se acercó a Mycroft y le acarició el alzacuello con un dedo.

—Tú también. Te hace buena figura este traje tan… Estrecho —le dijo mientras le observaba.

Mycroft se sonrojó.

—Gracias…

Greg apoyó el brazo sobre el hombro de Mycroft, se acercó a él y le besó. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los labios de aquel hombre que le volvían loco. Eran pequeños y sabían tan bien que enviaba una corriente eléctrica muy agradable desde ellos a su cerebro. Suspiró cuando los brazos de Greg rodearon sus hombros y el que tuviera la lengua entre abierta lo aprovechó Greg para lamerle el labio superior y luego introducir su lengua.

Fue una pequeña lucha por tomar el control. Probando la boca del otro y deleitándose por cada sabor que sacaban de ella. La pequeña lucha acabó cuando Mycroft cayó sobre la cama llevándose a Greg consigo.

—¿Cuándo hemos empezado a movernos? —susurró Mycroft divertido.

Greg rió.

—Ni idea… —murmuró y comenzó a besarle el cuello —. Pero ha estado bien…

—¿Ah sí? —susurró Mycroft echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Ajá —dijo Greg —. Puedo hacer esto… —susurró y movió sus caderas contra la de Mycroft.

El pelirrojo gimió en voz baja y elevó sus caderas para ejercer algo de presión. Greg suspiró.

—Podríamos llegar tarde a la fiesta… —susurró Mycroft abriendo los ojos y mirándole.

—O podríamos no ir —le dijo Greg apoyando su frente contra la de su pareja.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Me gusta la idea… —respondió.

Greg sonrió, subió las manos acariciando el cuerpo del pelirrojo y cuando llegó a los hombros le deslizó la chaqueta por ellos y se la quitó.

Mycroft no apartó la mirada de sus ojos, pero en cada segundo se fue sonrojando cada vez más.

Greg le besó de nuevo en los labios antes de bajar de nuevo al cuello y a la nuez. Besando cada extensión de piel mientras le iba desabrochando la camisa.

Mycroft cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Gimió cuando Greg le mordió un pezón mientras sentía como apretaba el otro.

—Dios… —murmuró.

Greg rió con suavidad y sopló cuando lentamente el ombligo antes de lamerlo.

—¿Puedo…? —murmuró Greg poniéndose a la altura de Mycroft y agarrando la cinturilla del pantalón.

Mycroft le miró con miedo, bajó las manos y se las sujetó nervioso.

—Yo… —murmuró.

Greg sonrió de medio lado y le besó, se apartó lentamente de él hasta que se quedó de pie. Fue cuando comenzó a desnudarse.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos, luego echó el brazo hacia detrás y se bajó la cremallera, pasó los brazos por las mangas y se quitó la parte superior de las mangas. Luego la bajó lentamente hasta los tobillos y sacó los pies.

Mycroft estaba incorporado y le miraba sin parpadear. Tenía el pulso acelerado y se mordía el labio inferior. Ligeramente nervioso.

Greg se estiró lentamente del calzoncillo, miró hacia abajo y luego sonrió a Mycroft y se los bajó.

Mycroft le miró un momento y se sonrojó más, luego alzó la vista a los ojos de Greg.

—Ahora. Pongámonos en igualdad de condiciones… —sonrió Greg.

Mycroft se acomodó en la cama y Greg se puso a horcajadas sobre él. Le sacó la camisa y la tiró hacia atrás, luego le desabrochó los pantalones y poco a poco los fue bajando.

—Estoy… Nervioso —murmuró Mycroft cuando Greg le terminó de quitar los pantalones y se puso de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él.

—Y yo… —murmuró Greg besándole el cuello —. Pero lo haremos bien, te lo aseguro.

Greg bajó una mano por el pecho de Mycroft y lo dejó sobre la entrepierna, donde ya había una clara erección que se veía a través de los calzoncillos. Lo acarició suavemente y apretó el toque cuando sintió como Mycroft se retorcía de placer debajo de él.

—Mmm… Me encanta que todo sea pelirrojo —susurró Greg al oído de Mycroft.

Este rió de manera nerviosa.

—Más rápido… —susurró.

—No… —susurró Greg.

—Mmm… ¿Y eso? —murmuró Mycroft algo nublado por el placer.

—Porque me gustaría ir a más… —se sinceró —. ¿Puedo?

Mycroft se atrevió a abrir los ojos y observó lo de Greg. Su mirada era algo inquieta, como si tuviera todos los nervios del mundo en ella, pero se denotaba confianza, como si quisiera hacer aquello con él y solo con él. Y Mycroft quería que fuese él quien diera ese paso, quien traspasara esa intimidad que nadie antes había traspasado.

—Claro que puedes… —acabó respondiendo.

Greg le besó con ternura antes de quitarle la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba.

Greg preparó exhaustivamente a Mycroft, procurando no hacerle daño y que disfrutara lo máximo posible con él. Besando cada pulgada de su cuerpo, masajeándole, relajándole. Porque lo único que quería es que ese recuerdo fuera inolvidable.

Cuando terminaron, lo hicieron a la vez. Gritando entre jadeos el nombre del otro. Tras eso, se metieron debajo de las sábanas y se quedaron mirándose fijamente, dándose pequeños besos de cuando en cuando.

—Te quiero —le susurró Greg entrecerrando los ojos.

Mycroft se sonrojó, se acercó a él y le abrazó.

—Yo también te quiero Greg… —dijo en voz baja de manera insegura.

Y se durmieron medio abrazados. El que se hubieran perdido la fiesta de disfraces no era para nada lamentable.


	14. 13 Película Navideña

**13**

**Película Navideña**

Cuando Mycroft despertó a la mañana siguiente, prefirió no abrir los ojos. Recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior y sonrojándose. Notó que estaba aún desnudo bajo las sábanas y notó la presencia de alguien a su lado. Suspiró con alivio, por un momento pensó que cuando despertara Greg no se encontraría allí consigo.

—Buenos días —escuchó por parte de su pareja.

Mycroft abrió un ojo y se encontró a Greg mirándole, aún se denotaba cansancio en sus ojos pero le sorneía.

—Buenas… —murmuró Mycroft poniéndose bocarriba y frotándose un ojo.

Greg le dio un beso en la mejilla, bajó por la mandíbula hasta que llegó al cuello, donde mordió la zona.

—¿Qué tal dormiste? —preguntó Greg, colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Mycroft y le abrazó.

—Muy bien, muy pero que muy buen… —murmuró el pelirrojo y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo —. ¿Y tú?

—Mejor que bien… —respondió Greg besándole el pecho —. Fue genial…

Greg le dio un beso en el esternón antes de incorporarse. Se quedó sentado en la cama y le miró.

—¿Vamos a desayunar?

El estómago de Mycroft sonó a modo de respuesta.

—Creo que sí… —murmuró su dueño.

Greg rió y salió de la cama. Buscó a tientas sus calzoncillos y se los puso, le miró.

—Me lavaré la cara antes. Que sigo algo dormido —dijo divertido.

—Puedes darte una ducha si quieres —dijo Mycroft mientras se sentaba con cuidado de que no se le viera nada —. Puedo dejarte algo de ropa mía, probablemente te quede grande.

—Vale, aunque podrías ducharte conmigo… —comentó Greg.

Mycroft le miró de reojo y asintió. Se levantó cuidadosamente se acercó hasta Greg, luego lo empujó con suavidad hacia la puerta del baño.

Después de una ducha que duró más de una hora, bajaron por las escaleras. Greg llevaba una camiseta y un pantalón del Mycroft, al que le tuvo que poner un cinturón para que no se le callera. Se metieron en la cocina y comenzaron a hacer un desayuno.

—Podríamos saltarnos nuestros estudios y… Quedarnos en el sofá —comentó Greg mientras hacía café.

Mycroft se quedó observando las tostadas unos segundos, era un chico muy responsable pero…

—Ponen una película en la televisión dentro de media hora… Podríamos verla —le respondió.

Greg alzó un puño en señal de victoria. Cuando terminaron de hacer el desayuno, lo llevaron al salón. Lo pusieron sobre la mesa que había frente al sofá grande, se sentaron y Mycroft puso la tele. Cerró la ventana dejándolo a oscuras y se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Es una película navideña? —preguntó Greg.

Mycroft abrió la boca para responder, pero la película empezó y la palabra "El Exorcista" apareció en la televisión.

—Pues no parece muy romántica —dijo Greg divertido.

Mycroft sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—Me encanta esta película —confesó —. A mí me parece muy navideña…

Greg se rió y le dio un beso en la sien.

—Tu sí que eres romántico —le dijo antes de sentarse cómodamente.

Mycroft le miró durante unos minutos, sonriente. Adoraba a su novio.


	15. 14 Muérdago

**14**

**Muérdago**

El día había amanecido oscuro y tormentoso. Mycroft observó el despertador y comprobó que eran las ocho de la mañana. A penas había dormido durante la noche por el ruido que estaba haciendo el temporal y harto de dar vueltas en la cama, se levantó y decidió hacer cosas útiles.

Pasó la mañana estudiando, intentando recuperar las horas perdidas del día anterior. Al mediodía, cuando estaba haciendo la comida, llamaron a la puerta. Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo.

El día anterior Greg le había dicho que no podría verle hoy así que no hay motivo para que nadie estuviera llamando a su puerta.

Cuando abrió enarcó las cejas. Su hermano Sherlock, estaba al otro de la puerta, completamente empapado y con la mochila del instituto en una de las manos. Llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar para hacer deporte.

—Aún te queda una hora de clases, ¿se puede saber que hacer aquí? —preguntó Mycroft.

—¿Puedo entrar o vas a dejar que pille una pulmonía aquí fuera? —preguntó.

Mycroft se apartó y le dejó sitio. Sherlock entró, dejó la mochila en la entrada y corrió rápidamente escaleras arriba rumbo al baño.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —preguntó Mycroft siguiéndole, luego llamó a la puerta.

—Solo necesito una ducha de agua fría —escuchó desde dentro.

Mycroft enarcó una ceja.

—¿Te empalmas y lo único que quieres es una ducha de agua fría?

—No me he empalmado —respondió Sherlock con maldad antes de abrir el grifo del agua.

—¿Entonces que te ha…? —preguntó Mycroft mientras entraba, pero su pregunta se quedó en aire.

Sherlock estaba metido en la bañera de espaldas a él y tenía toda la espalda y la parte trasera las piernas con un sarpullido de color rojo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Mycroft pudo comprobar que toda la parte delantera también estaba bajo el mismo sarpullido.

—¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado? —preguntó Mycroft acercándose.

—Es una reacción alérgica, no creí que fueras tan tonto —murmuró Sherlock tapándose como pudo los genitales.

—Imbécil. Sé que es una reacción alérgica, lo que no me explico es cómo es posible que la tengas por todo el cuerpo.

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio debajo del agua, seguía de espaldas a Mycroft así que este no podía ver la expresión de su rostro.

—Iré a la farmacia a ver si puedo comprarte algo para que te alivie o lo haga desaparecer. Aloe vera quizás, tú no te muevas de la bañera por favor —pidió Mycroft.

Sherlock asintió vagamente, así que su hermano cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras. Mycroft se puso el abrió y cogió el paraguas, salió de casa y se aproximó a la farmacia más cercana. Allí compró un bote grande e aloe vera para que le aliviara, y una crema que debería de usar durante varios días para eliminar el sarpullido. Tras eso, se fue de nuevo a su casa, se remangó y entró en el baño.

Sherlock estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera de espaldas a él.

—He traído aloe vera, me han dicho que te lo aplique antes para que te alivie el picor y que luego, cuando la piel lo haya absorbido, te aplique la crema. Te la deberás de aplicar varios días hasta que el sarpullido desaparezca, ¿vale? —le dijo Mycroft.

—Vale —respondió Sherlock con la voz ronca. Se movía nervioso en su sitio, probablemente aguantándose las ganas de rascarse.

Mycroft abrió el bote que contenía el aloe vera y se lo puso a Sherlock por delante.

—Ocúpate de la parte delantera mientras yo me ocupo del resto —le dijo Mycroft.

El adolescente alzó una mano, cogió un poco y comenzó a aplicársela. Suspiró de alivio. Mientras Mycroft le aplicaba el aloe, estuvieron en silencio. También lo estuvieron cuando, una vez absorbido, le aplicó la crema por todo el cuerpo. Luego Mycroft se lavó las manos y fue a por una camiseta y a por un pantalón corto de deporte que le quedaba Grande para que Sherlock estuviera más libre.

—Túmbate en el sofá mientras recojo todo. Terminaré de hacer la comida para los dos y me explicarás qué diablos te ha pasado —sentenció Mycroft —. A no ser que quieras que llame a papá y quieras explicárselo tu mismo.

Sherlock le miró, aunque luego asintió. Desapareció de su vista rumbo al salón. Mycroft recogió el baño, se lavó las manos y bajó a terminar de hacer la comida. Dos filetes para cada uno y unos pocos guisantes. Luego, lo llevó al salón y se sentó frente a Sherlock, que se había tumbado en el sofá y miraba el techo con aprensión.

—A comer —le dijo Mycroft.

—No tengo hambre.

—Sherlock Holmes, come —le ordenó el pelirrojo.

Sherlock rotó los ojos hacia su hermano mayor, se incorporó y comenzó a comer.

—Y ahora bien, ¿qué te ha pasado? –preguntó.

Sherlock miró su comida lentamente y fue separando los guisantes de la carne

—Nada importante, solo que a los chicos de mi clase les pareció divertido impregnar el interior de mi uniforme escolar con muérdago.

Mycroft enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo saben ellos que eres alérgico al muérdago?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Tras habernos duchado, me fui a poner el uniforme y la ropa interior para la última hora, y lo habían impregnado todo. Supongo que simplemente lo habían frotado, ha sido más que suficiente.

—Deberías de haber ido a director y no haberte escapado de las clases.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que el chivarse no es la mejor solución para que dejen de meterse conmigo. Que yo recuerde, a ti también e gastaban novatadas en el instituto por un montón de cosas.

Mycroft se quedó callado, aquello era cierto así que no tendría nada más que discutir. Comió en silencio y luego fue a por el postre. Le entregó un yogurt a Sherlock y se empezó a comer el suyo.

—SI no quieres que papá se entere, tendrás que venir aquí para que yo te aplique la pomada, ¿vale?

—Puedo yo solo, no te preocupes por eso —le dijo Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros.

—No se te ocurra vengarte, las cosas solo pueden ir a peor —le aseguró Mycroft.

—Dadas mis circunstancias, la venganza puede ser mi mejor opción —le dijo Sherlock terminándose el yogurt.

Mycroft tomó aire profundamente, cuando terminaron de comerse el postre, lo llevó todo a la cocina con la ayuda de Sherlock y luego metió su uniforme escolar en la lavadora. Tras llamar a su madre e informarle que Sherlock comería en su casa, se sentaron en los sofás para hablar de los casos de asesinatos que habían salido últimamente en los periódicos.

A veces estaba bien tener un hobbie en común.


	16. 15 Ponche Adulterado

**15**

**Ponche Adulterado**

La promesa de Sherlock de que se vengaría había dejado a Mycroft un poco descolocado. El día anterior había intentado persuadirle de que no lo hiciera o que le dijera el que tenía planeado pero Sherlock no calló en su trampa. Así que ese día Mycroft estaba bastante inquieto.

Mycroft estaba a favor de la venganza, desde luego, pero siempre y cuando fuera bien merecida y controlada. El problema es que dudaba que su hermano supiera controlar su nivel de venganza, sobre todo cuando tenía tanta ira reprimida en su interior gracias a los estudiantes.

Sobre las 11 de la mañana, salió de casa. Detendría a su hermano de cualquier forma ya que la reacción de su padre podría ser peor que la de cualquier director de instituto privado.

—¡Ey! —exclamó Greg a sus espaldas —. ¿Dónde vas?

Mycroft se volvió y fue hacia él.

—Perdón. Iba al instituto de mi hermano, no tengo un buen presentimiento… —murmuró Mycroft.

Greg enarcó una ceja. Llevaba el casco en su regazo y tenía profundas ojeras.

—¿Por qué tienes un mal presentimiento? —preguntó.

—Bueno, ayer le gastaron una novatada y… Creo que la venganza puede ser bastante terrible —murmuró Mycroft —. Quiero ir y asegurarme de que no hace ninguna estupidez con la que puedan expulsarle.

Greg se acercó a él.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte, iremos más rápido —le dijo.

Mycroft pudo comprobar que los ojos de Greg también estaban rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche o hubiera estado en algún lugar con exceso de humo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mycroft preocupado —. Te veo, cansado…

Greg agitó la cabeza y luego sonrió.

—Perfectamente. Vamos, tú me vas indicando —le dijo mientras le daba su casco y se dirigía hacia la moto.

—¿No tienes otro casco? —preguntó Mycroft preocupado.

Greg abrió el sillín de la moto y se lo enseñó. No era el que le había prestado la última vez, más bien parecía el casco de una bici.

—¿Y el que tenías? —preguntó Mycroft enarcando las cejas.

—Lo he tenido que vender —murmuró Greg.

—¿Vender? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Mycroft alarmado.

Greg le miró fijamente y se mordió el labio.

—Vamos anda, se nos hace tarde —dijo colocándose el casco.

Mycroft suspiró, se puso el suyo y se montó en la moto detrás de Greg. Durante el camino, mientras le daba indicaciones, pensó que la vida de Greg podía ser más difícil de lo que en un momento pensaba pero no quería agobiarle con preguntas por si Greg reaccionaba mal.

No quería perderle.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, un gran edificio de aspecto rústico que tenía una gran muro alrededor dejando ver unos bonitos jardines, se bajaron de la moto.

—Ahora puedo confirmar claramente de que eres muy, muy rico —murmuró Greg quitándose el casco.

Mycroft se quitó el suyo.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta antes? —murmuró Mycroft algo cortado.

—Bueno, tus aspiraciones a político y el que dada tu edad te puedas pagar un piso sin trabajar me lo dio a entender. Pero que tu hermano esté estudiando aquí siendo el colegio más caro de Londres… Me lo terminó por confirmar.

Mycroft agachó la vista un poco avergonzado. Greg, al verle, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No me importa en absoluto —le dijo —. Vamos, antes de que tu hermano lo queme.

El pelirrojo sonrió y junto a Greg se dirigieron a las verjas del instituto. En la puerta, había un guardia de seguridad que le preguntó quiénes eran. Mycroft, con tan solo decir sus nombres y unas cuantas palabras hizo que le dejaran pasar. Cuando subían la cuesta hacia el gimnasio, ya que ahí estaban dando una fiesta de navidad dado que era el último día de clases antes del cambio de año, Greg reía.

—Eres un chico muy manipulador, ¿lo sabías? —le preguntó divertido.

—Desde mi más tierna infancia querido. Las niñeras prácticamente hacían lo que yo pedía porque tenía talento para ello.

—Mmm… En cierto modo me encanta que mi novio sea un manipulador —susurró —. Eso lo hace peligroso y aún más sexy.

—Oh Dios, no digas eso… —murmuró Mycroft sonriente.

Greg le puso la mano en la cabeza y le despeinó ligeramente. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, encontraron las puertas abiertas. Este estaba lleno de adolescentes, muchos bailaban con la música alta, otros comían y bebían de las mesas que había situadas al fondo y otros estaban hablando o metiéndose mano por las gradas.

—¿Y con toda esta gente pretendes encontrar a tu hermano? —preguntó Greg, por suerte nadie se había fijado en ellos.

Mycroft analizó la estancia con la vista y sonrió.

—Es más fácil de lo que crees —dijo Mycroft señalando al fondo a la izquierda.

Sherlock estaba tumbado en la última fila de las gradas. Al fondo del gimnasio. Greg y Mycroft caminaron entre los adolescentes y subieron los peldaños. Cuando se pusieron al lado de Sherlock este les miró. No se vio sorprendido.

—Señor y Señor Holmes —murmuró Sherlock —. O Señor y Señor, ¿cómo te apellidabas? —preguntó mirando a Greg.

—Lestrade —respondió este.

Sherlock suspiró y se incorporó, se quedó sentado y apoyó los codos en la rodilla, dejando su barbilla entre sus manos.

—¿A qué has venido Mycroft?

—¿Cómo te encuentras del sarpullido? —preguntó.

—Mejor, al menos ya no pica. Solo duele —respondió Sherlock —. Has venido a asegurarte de que no me vengaba —confirmó —. Lo siento, pero llegas tarde —susurró.

Greg se sentó al lado de Sherlock.

—¿Qué has hecho? —quiso saber.

—¿Me vas a detener aspirante a policía?

—No. Solo quiero saber lo que hiciste para no tocarlo y caer en la trampa —se limitó a responder Greg.

Mycroft se sentó un escalón por debajo de Greg, quedando sus hombros entre las rodillas de este.

—He saboteado el ponche —dijo Sherlock.

Mycroft puso los ojos en la gran fuente de ponche que había en la mesa.

—¿Y se puede saber que le has echado?

Greg puso la mano derecha sobre el hombro de Mycroft inconscientemente y le acarició el cuello con el pulgar.

—Nada peligroso, por desgracia aún no tengo los elementos necesarios para crear un veneno que no sea localizado en análisis de sangre.

—Sherlock —regañó Mycroft —. ¿Qué has echado?

El joven adolescente abrió la boca para responder a la pregunta, pero la cerró cuando, un grupo de cuatro chicos, les miraba fijamente. Dos de ellos estaban remangados y tenían copas en sus manos, uno de ellos tenía una cicatriz en una ceja. El del medio, parecía el líder, tenía un pelo color paja y unos ojos azules. El otro era el más menudo y parece que solo estaba con ellos para no ser víctima de burlas.

El duelo de miradas duró poco, lo que tardaron los cuatro chicos en subir por las gradas hasta llegar a su altura. Greg y Mycroft le miraron, Sherlock también.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan solito Holmes? —preguntó el rubio.

—Lárgate James —le dijo Sherlock.

James sonrió.

—¿Estás aburrido porque no tienes ninguna rana que diseccionar bicho raro? —preguntó divertido.

Mycroft le miró.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó.

James le miró.

—¿Y tú quién eres pelirrojo? —preguntó.

—Su hermano, ni se te ocurra volver a llamarle bicho raro —le amenazó.

—No pienso hacerle caso a un maricón como tú.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Mycroft enarcando una ceja.

Greg se puso de pie.

—Repítelo —le retó.

—¿Maricón? Sois un par de maricones y sin duda está en vuestra maldita sangre —dijo James con desprecio.

Greg se fue hacia él pero Mycroft le detuvo poniéndole un brazo en el vientre.

—No te busques una ruina. Déjalo estar —dijo Mycroft.

Greg apretó los puños, James se rió más fuerte. Y aunque pareciera extraño, Sherlock también se rió.

—¿Y tú de que te ríes? —dijo James mirándole.

Sherlock aumentó su risa mientras se ponía de pie.

—Mi hermano, no quiere que su novio se meta en un lío al pegarte porque eres menor de edad y él es mayor.

—Bien por mí, puedo seguir insultándole tanto como quiera —dijo James sonriente.

—Oh —dijo Sherlock —. Te olvidas de algo. Yo sí que puedo pegarte —le dijo antes de estampar su puño contra la cara del rubio.

Mycroft alzó las cejas sorprendido y se fue a detenerlo pero Sherlock le apartó de un empujón, derribó a James de otro puñetazo en el pómulo y vio como caía al banco de lado. Sherlock se puso encima con las rodillas sobre su pecho y comenzó a golpearle.

Greg se fue hacia él para separarle al igual que hicieron varios profesores cuando se percataron de la pelea. Lo separaron y enviaron al despacho del director. Allí, Mycroft evitó que llamaran a sus padres pero no pudo evitar que expulsaran a Sherlock del colegio una semana una vez el curso comenzara de nuevo.

Tras salir del despacho, Sherlock fue a por sus cosas y se fueron del instituto. Greg cogió su moto y la llevó rodando por el camino mientras Sherlock y Mycroft le seguían.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso…? —preguntó Mycroft —. Podrías haberlo dejado estar. A mí no me importa —murmuró metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Sherlock gruñó.

—Eres idiota —le dijo —. Te lo dije cuando averigüé que te gustaban los hombres. Que se metan contigo por algo que puedas cambiar, no por algo con lo que has nacido. Estoy harto de que se metan conmigo por la misma razón. Deberías de aprender a hacerte valer —le dijo antes de adelantar el paso, adelantando a Greg y prácticamente huyendo de allí.

Mycroft aceleró el paso hasta quedar al lado de Greg. Suspiró.

—Creo que me odia —susurró Mycroft.

—Pero te ha defendido…

Mycroft se frotó la nuca nervioso. Su hermano era un tipo muy, muy raro. Demostrando su cariño familiar de las maneras más extrañas posibles.


	17. 16 Abrigándose por el frío

**16**

**Abrigándose por el frío**

—¡Maldita calefacción! —exclamó Mycroft, y acto seguido, le dio una patada a la chimenea.

—Te vas a acabar haciendo daño… —comentó Greg desde el sofá.

El día anterior Greg había dormido en casa de Mycroft y cuando se despertaron y fueron a poner la calefacción, la chimenea que iba a gas y proporcionaba calor a toda la casa, se dieron cuenta de que estaba rota. Pese a que Mycroft y Greg comprobaron que no había escape de gas por ningún sitio pero, igualmente, la calefacción no funcionaba.

—¡Esto es indignante! —exclamó Mycroft mientras se encaminaba hacia el teléfono —. Llamaré a la compañía de gas y que manden un técnico ahora mismo.

Greg además de llevar una camiseta de manga larga, bajo una gruesa sudadera y llevar un pantalón de chándal, llevaba puesto unos guantes, un gorro y estaba liado en una manta. Desde el sofá, donde estaba sentado, observaba a Mycroft. Iba igual de abrigado que él y correteaba por el salón.

Mycroft buscó un número en las páginas amarillas y marcó varias veces y presionó el botón de llamada pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado, comunicando. Frustrado dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa.

—¿No hay en esta ciudad técnicos las 24 horas? —preguntó en un gruñido.

—Mycroft, es sábado, la mayoría de estos sitios no suelen abrir los sábados —le dijo Greg con tono cansado.

—¡Pues deberían! Estamos en un país frío y la calefacción puede fallar en cualquier momento —le dijo ofendido.

—Por eso la mayoría de la gente suele tener chimeneas que se encienden de manera manual… Anda, ven que te tape.

—Estoy bien… —gruñó Mycroft cruzándose de brazos.

Greg se destapó con la manta y echó los pies al sofá, se apretó contra el respaldo.

—Eso es tan cierto como que yo soy un esquimal, anda ven… —pidió.

Mycroft suspiró, se quitó los zapatos y se fue al sofá con Greg. Quedó de espaldas a él y se apretó contra su pecho. Greg le rodeó con la manta y dejó el brazo alrededor suya.

—¿Mejor? —le susurró al oído antes de dejar sus labios sobre la nuca del pelirrojo.

—Si… Gracias —dijo Mycroft.

Greg sonrió y cerró los ojos. Apretó a su pareja contra él y suspiró.

—Oye, Greg… —murmuró Mycroft —. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo…?

—Lo que quieras —respondió Greg.

—Sé que tu situación familiar es difícil pero me gustaría saber si tendrás una cena navideña como cualquier otra familia.

Greg se tensó, suspiró lentamente y apretó los ojos.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Mycroft —murmuró Greg —. En serio.

—Pero Greg, me gustaría saber…

Greg le besó en el cuello mientras que le metía una mano, ya sin guante, dentro de los pantalones.

—Esto no es justo… —murmuró Mycroft emitiendo un gemido.

—¿A no…? —comentó Greg divertido.

—No… Siempre que quiero mantener una conversación seria contigo a cerca de tu familia, me haces esto…

Greg se movió con suavidad hasta que dejó a Mycroft tumbado en el sofá. Él se quedó justo encima, le fue besando el cuello sin soltar aquello que estaba haciendo con su mano derecha.

—Mycroft —susurró —. Cuanto esté listo para tener esa conversación, que no te quepa duda que la tendré, hasta entonces, tendrás que esperar —le dijo, y se metió bajo la manta.

Mycroft intentó protestar, pero las circunstancias solo provocaron que pronunciara un sonoro gemido.

Al rato, cuando Greg se quedó dormido encima de él, Mycroft pensó que podría cambiar la situación. Que podría hacer que Greg tuviera una cena de Nochebuena normal, aunque tuviera que ser en su casa con la familia Holmes.

Lo podría presentar como un amigo, eso siempre iba bien.


	18. 17 Amigo Secreto

**17**

**Amigo Secreto**

Esa mañana, Mycroft se encontraba solo en su cama. Cuando despertó, se levantó y fue a ducharse.

Greg no pasaría el día con él ya que, después de la academia iría con sus amigos. Comerían juntos y celebrarían una especie de amigo invisible que celebrarían entre ellos. Greg le había invitado pero Mycroft había rechazado la oferta excusándose en que estudiaría durante toda la tarde.

Mintió.

Aprovecharía su tarde en solitario para ir a comprar el regalo de Navidad de Greg. Lo tenía pensado y sabía dónde adquirirlo. Así que, cuando llegó la tarde, se abrigó, cogió un paraguas y su cartera y salió de su casa.

Anduvo varias calles hasta King's Rd. Donde encontró una tienda de nombre Warrs, una tienda dedicada a la marca Harley Davidson. Se quitó el gorro que llevaba puesto y se aplastó un poco el pelo, luego entró.

Las paredes estaban repletas de cascos de motocicleta, percheros con ropa y otros accesorios. Toda la sala, había unas diez motos diferentes, a cual más bonita (y cara) que la anterior. Se acercó al mostrador y apoyó las manos en él.

De la puerta que había tras el mostrador, salió un hombre alto, de unos dos metros y bastante ancho, llevaba el pelo largo y de color grisáceo y una barba bastante larga. Además, llevaba una camiseta de manga corta con un bulldog estampado. Encima llevaba un chaleco que tenía numerosos parches cosidos.

—Hola señor —saludó Mycroft mirándole.

El hombre sonrió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que has venido aquí para hacer un regalo —le dijo el hombre.

Mycroft sonrió incómodo.

—¿Tan evidente es? —preguntó.

—A los chicos de tu percha, no le gusta esta clase de motos. Dime. ¿A qué has venido?

Mycroft miró un momento las paredes y se volvió hacia el hombre. Una hora más tarde, salía de la tienda con dos bolsas, una contenía una chaqueta de cuero de color negra con el sello de Harley Davidson en la pechera izquierda y con un casco de color negro y naranja, de la misma marca.

Cuando salió de la tienda, giró a su izquierda y anduvo varios metros hasta paró para poder situarse. Odiaba esa parte de Londres, siempre estaba en obras y los negocios se sustituían por otros cada muy poco tiempo, por eso era imposible cogerlos como punto de referencia. Suspiró. Si seguía en aquella dirección daría a una avenida y allí encontraría al sastre que iba de pequeño. Tomó aire y comenzó a andar.

A lo lejos vio un banco con varios chavales sentados, cuatro en el banco, fumando y bebiendo y dos sentados en motos justamente enfrente. Los reconoció al instante. Eran amigos de Greg. Por lo tanto Greg debería de estar allí con ellos. En efecto, lo estaba. Se encontraba sentado en el banco de espaldas a la calle. Mycroft no corría peligro, podría pasar por detrás sin detenerse y luego meterse en la primera calle a mano izquierda por si Greg miraba hacia atrás no le viera.

Comenzó a andar hacia allí y, contra más cerca estaba, más claro podía escuchar la conversación del grupo. Y desde luego, deseó no escucharla.

—Los maricones hoy en día se están pasando. Cogidos de la mano, dándose besos en público. Dios, que asco. Si quieren llevar su enfermedad que la lleven en secreto coño, los demás no tenemos por qué verlos —dijo uno de los que estaban apoyados en la moto.

Los otros le dieron la razón, incluido…

—Dios, sí. El otro día vi a un par y joder, no he visto nada más asqueroso en mi vida. Entran ganas de pegarle una hostia —dijo Greg.

—Oh, Gregson, tú serás policía así que cállate —le dijo el de la moto.

—Más razón para poder pegarles, ¿no? Protegeré al resto de ciudadanos de ellos —dijo divertido.

Y el resto rió.

Mycroft básicamente salió corriendo de allí. Paró el primer taxi que vio y tras casi gritarle la dirección de dirigió a casa. Entró y cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo, subió las escaleras. Soltó las cosas en el suelo de su habitación, se quitó la chaqueta, el gorro y la bufanda y lo tiró al lado, luego se subió a la cama y se tumbó bocabajo.

Cuando uno más libre se sentía era cuando estaba entre amigos, entre aquellos que conocía desde siempre. Si Greg pensaba eso… ¿Por qué estaba con él? ¿Por aburrimiento? O… ¿Por qué era un niño rico y podía obtenerlo todo de él?

Tragó saliva con fuerza intentando deshacer el nudo tan grande que tenía en su garganta.

Si él no significaba nada para Greg, solo interés, estaba jodido. Tan jodido como nunca antes lo había estado.


	19. 18 Cantando Villancicos

**18**

**Cantando Villancicos**

_Dashing through the snow_

_In a one open sleigh_

_O'er the fields w ego_

_Laughing all the way_

_Bell son bob tails ring_

_Making spirits bright_

_What fun it is to laugh and sing_

_A sleighing song tonight_

Mycroft enarcó una ceja ante aquellos que estaban cantando villancicos frente a su puerta. Incrédulo. No había pasado una buena noche y ese grupo de hombres y mujeres habían llamado a su puerta a cantar. Cogió el dinero que tenía en su bolsillo, lo metió en la hucha que llevaba la mujer que estaba colocada en el centro y acto seguido les cerró la puerta.

Regresó a la cocina donde había intentado prepararse algo de desayunar.

Toda la tarde y la noche del día anterior la había pasado en la cama. Lamentándose, insultando a Greg y pese a que jamás lo admitiría delante de otra persona, llorando.

Movió el café con lentitud mientras lo miraba. No tenía ganas de tomarse nada, pero quería estudiar sin descanso todo el santo día para olvidarse de pensar y necesitaba ese café.

Unos toques a la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad, Mycroft comprobó la hora. Llevaba como diez minutos moviendo el café. Fabuloso, se le había quedado frío.

Agarró la taza por el asa y se dirigió hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies. Cuando la abrió, se le heló la sangre. Greg estaba al otro lado, frotándose las manos para apaliar el frío y sonriendo.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó animado —. Venía para ver si querías tomar algo pero viendo que tienes un café en la mano me imagino que te acabas de levantar. ¿Te apetece que desayunemos juntos? —preguntó.

Mycroft le miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. ¿Qué le hacía? ¿Le gritaba? ¿Le pegaba? ¿Le decía que no quería verle nunca más?

—¿Qué me dices? —preguntó Greg impaciente.

Mycroft sacó la cuchara del café lentamente y se la metió en la boca. Acto seguido, le lanzó el café en la cara a Greg.

—Que te vayas a la mierda —le dijo Mycroft antes de cerrar la puerta.

Se apoyó contra ella y miró la taza.

—Mierda, tendré que hacerme otro café.

A sus espaldas oyó la voz de Greg preguntarle porque había hecho y acto seguido llamando a la puerta, pero Mycroft pasó olímpicamente. Regresó a la cocina, hizo un nuevo café, llenó la taza y tras coger sus apuntes (que estaban en el salón) se dirigió a su habitación para estudiar allí.

Estuvo escuchando la puerta y la voz de Greg durante quince minutos, pero después de un "Volveré más tarde para saber qué te pasa" dejó sonar.

Mycroft tomó aire lentamente y aferró el bolígrafo con su mano derecha. Era obvio que tendría que hablar y aclararlo todo pero ahora mismo no estaba listo, porque si hubiera hablado con él rompería a llorar y eso desde luego no era propio de él.

No era propio de un Holmes.

Sobre las cinco de la tarde, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Mycroft se levantó a abrir mientras tomaba aire y lo expulsaba lentamente. Había ensayado las palabras que diría muchas veces por la tarde así que la situación no le pillaría desprevenido y podría controlarla.

Cuando abrió la puerta Greg le miraba con un ligero enfado. Aún iba cubierto de café.

—Ahora me vas a explicar que cojones te ha pasado —le preguntó.

Fue a entrar en la casa pero Mycroft se interpuso y lo empujó hacia a fuera.

—No vas a entrar en mi casa —le dijo.

Greg enarcó una ceja confundido.

—¿Podrías explicarme qué te pasa? Simplemente por saber porque te comportas así conmigo. No creo que haya hecho nada malo.

Mycroft le miró con odio.

—Con que te harás policía para proteger a los ciudadanos de… ¿Cómo dijiste? Ah, sí. De los asquerosos maricones —dijo Mycroft pausadamente.

Greg abrió los ojos sorprendido, perdió color.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa suposición?

—Ayer, se lo comentabas muy animado a tus amigos —dijo Mycroft —. Y francamente, no sé por qué me sorprendo.

—No, espera. ¿Dónde cojones estabas? —preguntó Greg nervioso.

—Da igual Greg, la cosa es que pasé por allí y te escuché decir esas palabras. Se supone que estás conmigo, estás con un hombre. ¿Por qué? Si tanto asco te dan los maricones, ¿por qué estás con alguien de tu mismo sexo?

—Tienes que dejar que me explique —le pidió Greg —. Merezco explicarme.

—No tiene explicación Greg. Prefiero no pensar que estás conmigo con la cantidad de dinero que tengo. En serio prefiero pensar que no son conveniencias. No quiero pensar en ello, yo… No quiero verte más. ¿Sí?

—Mycroft, ¡no pienso eso de verdad! —dijo Greg, pero Mycroft ya había cerrado la puerta —. ¡Conozco a esa gente desde los cinco años! ¡No somos chicos de un buen barrio como tú! Si le dijera mis preferencias me harían la vida imposible, ¡solo estaba fingiendo Mycroft…!

Pero Mycroft no le escuchó. En cuanto cerró la puerta subió escaleras arriba y se encerró en el baño. Aquello con Greg había acabado. Todo lo que sentía estaba siendo guardado en una especie de cajita mental que tenía Mycroft para sus sentimientos. Y joder, lo que sentía por Greg era tanto que dudaba que cupiera en esa cajita.


	20. 19 Santa Claus

**19**

**Santa Claus**

Mycroft creía que despertaría de mejor humor después de haberlo hecho con Greg, pero se equivocó. Si bien es cierto que durmió un par de horas más se levantó completamente derrotado y con un mal estar general bastante desagradable. Supuso que se le pasaría con el tiempo, pero era demasiado impaciente para eso.

Cuando despertó fue al baño y se duchó. Luego se afeitó y tras secarse se vistió con unos vaqueros negros, una camisa blanca y encima un jersey gris oscuro. Se puso unos zapatos de vestir y comenzó a hacer la maleta. Ese día iría a casa de sus padres puesto que al día siguiente sería la cena así que necesitaba algo de ropa y el traje que iba a usar. Tras tenerlo todo, llamó por teléfono para informar de que llegaría en menos de una hora y luego llamó a la compañía de taxis para que le trajeran uno.

Esperó sentado en las escaleras hasta que escuchó el claxon del coche fuera. Comprobó que todo estaba en orden antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. La moto de Greg estaba allí, aparcada frente a su ventana como siempre y cuando elevó la vista hacia la academia se encontró a Greg mirándole. Acto seguido se levantó y salió a la calle.

Mycroft no tardó en meter la maleta en el taxi.

—¡Mycroft! ¡Por favor! ¡Espera! —exclamó Greg —. Déjame explicarme, solo eso…

Mycroft no contestó, se metió en el taxi y cerró la puerta. Se acomodó y cerró los ojos. Le dijo al taxista la dirección y esperó. Media hora más tarde estaban subiendo por el camino que daba a la mansión Holmes.

La enorme casa estaba en un extenso prado de color verde intenso, era de piedra oscura con ventanas y puertas de madera maciza. Tenía dos plantas y una buhardilla. Mycroft pagó al taxista, salió del taxi y tras coger su maleta fue hacia la casa.

Llamó al timbre y suspiró profundamente.

—Dos días, solo dos días y podré seguir en casa revolcándome en mi mierda —se dijo a sí mismo.

La puerta la abrió una de las personas de servicio. Solo le tenían a él quitando a dos cocineras que trabajaban por horas. Además en un pasado habían tenido niñeras pero cuando Sherlock cumplió los 12 años se prescindieron de sus servicios.

—Hola Señor Holmes —le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa —. Me alegro de verle, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Mycroft sonrió forzadamente mientras le entregaba la maleta que llevaba en su mano derecha.

—Bien. Gracias por preguntar Edward. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted? —preguntó.

—Bien. Gracias por preguntar —le respondió el hombre con una tímida sonrisa —. Llevaré esto ha su antigua habitación. Su madre salió con unas amigas y su padre se encuentra trabajando. Podrá encontrar a su hermano en la biblioteca —le informó.

—Gracias Edward —sonrió Mycroft antes de ponerse rumbo a la biblioteca.

Esta estaba en una puerta al lado de las escaleras. Era una habitación bastante grande llena de estanterías con libros, mesas, sillas y lámparas. Al lado de la ventana había dos enormes butacones. Sherlock estaba sentado en uno, apoyado en un brazo con las piernas colgando por el otro mientras leía un libro sobre criminología.

Mycroft se acercó, cogió el periódico de la mañana, que estaba sobre una mesa y se sentó en el otro butacón.

—Creí que aprovecharías hasta el último minuto para venir —comentó Sherlock —. Que estarías con el motorista.

Mycroft gruñó y abrió el periódico con fuerza.

—He decidido venir hoy. Solo eso.

—Oh. ¡Qué bonito! Habéis discutido —dijo Sherlock fingiendo diversión —. ¿Y por qué fue? ¿El desayuno o por quien estaba arriba en el sexo?

Mycroft arrugó el periódico.

—Cállate. Tú no sabes nada —dijo en un murmullo —. Además, no te interesa, ¿por qué estás preguntando?

Sherlock bajó el libro, lo cerró y se sentó correctamente.

—Mamá quiere que le escribamos una carta a Santa Claus —le dijo mirándole —. Básicamente es que le escribamos nuestra lista de regalos, ella los comprará allá en Corea y nos lo dará cuando llegue. Quiere que se la entreguemos mañana antes de la cena. Deberías de escribirla.

—¿Tú lo has hecho?

Sherlock asintió.

—Sabes lo pesada que se pone, como para no hacerlo… —dijo mientras se ponía lentamente de pie.

Mycroft soltó un bufido, cerró el periódico y lo dejó sobre el sofá de su hermano. Luego apoyó el codo sobre el brazo y miró por la ventana.

—Así que has roto con él, ¿no? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Algo así, sí —dijo Mycroft sin mover apenas los labios.

—¿Y por qué? Se os veía… Bien, supongo.

—Sus comentarios hacia el colectivo homosexual me han hecho dudar de cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos. Si se mueve por el interés o es que simplemente es imbécil.

Sherlock se pasó la mano por la barbilla lentamente.

—Probablemente sea un estúpido —dijo Sherlock —. Lo que dijera, ¿a qué lo dijo en un grupo de personas con peores pintas que él?

Mycroft cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso…?

Sherlock rió.

—Hermanito, estás perdiendo habilidades. Puede que tenga muchas cosas que ver. El estar en un grupo de amigos puede hacer dar una opinión que no se tiene simplemente por encajar. Muchos seres estúpidos lo hacen. Es por eso que yo no tengo amigos —dijo Sherlock.

Mycroft bufó.

—¿Tú me vas a dar consejos amorosos? De entre todas las personas, ¿tú? —preguntó Mycroft enarcando una ceja.

—Que no me interesen los líos amorosos no significa que sea gilipollas. Solo pienso que deberías dejar que se explicara —le dijo Sherlock antes de salir de la biblioteca dejando a su hermano solo.

Mycroft se tapó el rostro con las manos. Quizás su hermano podría tener razón. Debería de dejar que Greg se explicara unos minutos y luego, si la explicación no le convencía, enviarle a la mierda nuevamente.

Se levantó y fue hacia su habitación. Le escribiría esa maldita carta a Santa antes de que su madre llegara. Así tendría tiempo de fingir que no le ocurría nada y dejar que la mujer se inventara cosas acerca de su _novia_.


	21. 20 Cena de Navidad

**20**

**Cena de Navidad**

El montón de nubes negras que descargaba su furia sobre la mansión de los Holmes seguían allí, en el cielo. Mycroft había estado toda la mañana viéndolas con la esperanza de que se largaran y que le diera un aspecto menos tétrico a ese día.

Pero desde luego, la madre naturaleza no estaba por hacerle caso.

Una hora y media antes de la cena, Mycroft se duchó, afeitó y vistió tan elegantemente como pudo. Luego se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana a leer un libro hasta que se acercó la hora. Se levantó y fue a mirarse al espejo por última vez.

Se colocó la corbata de nuevo y se ajustó la chaqueta. Tras comprobar que el pelo estaba bien colocado, abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo.

Diez minutos para la cena, mejor no arriesgarse a llegar tarde.

Cuando llegó al comedor lo encontró vacío. Así que se acercó al mueble servirse un poco de whisky en un vaso. Se apoyó contra la pared y miró al frente pero sin ningún punto fijo, pensando en lo que llevaba pensando desde ayer. Greg.

¿Cómo estaría? ¿Se habría olvidado ya de él? ¿Le echaría de menos? ¿Le seguiría queriendo si se daban otra oportunidad? Movió la cabeza hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió. Su hermano, entró lentamente y se acercó a él.

De no ser que el nudo de su corbata no estaba bien hecho podía decir que Sherlock iba muy bien vestido. Con un traje completamente negro, al igual que sus zapatos y la camisa. La corbata en su defecto era de color gris oscuro.

—¿No has aprendido aún a hacerte el nudo de la corbata? —le dijo Mycroft.

Sherlock bufó y le quitó el vaso de la mano.

—Solo me pongo corbata una vez al año, no merece pena aprenderlo —le respondió llevando el vaso a sus labios.

Mycroft se lo quitó antes de que este pudiera beber algo del líquido y lo dejó en el mueble, luego le hizo el nudo de la corbata de manera correcta. Sherlock gruñó.

—Me da igual. No vas a beber delante de mí, eres menor de edad.

—¿Y que importa eso? —le preguntó Sherlock.

—Papá se dará cuenta y me echará la culpa a mi —se limitó a responder Mycroft antes de coger el vaso y apurarlo.

La mesa, estaba en el centro del comedor y ya estaba repleta de platos de comida. Solo tenía cuatro sillas. Uno en cada lado de la mesa. Mycroft y Sherlock se sentarían uno frente al otro, sus padres igual, en el lugar donde se ponían los anfitriones.

Sherlock se fue hacia su silla y se quedó apoyado en el respaldo, Mycroft hizo lo mismo. Cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, ambos se enderezaron y aguardaron. Su padre, Theodore Holmes, entró del brazo de su madre. Apartó la primera silla y le cedió el asiento, moviendo la silla conforme la mujer se iba sentando.

Luego fue hacia su haciendo y apartó la silla al igual que hicieron sus hijos. Cuando el hombre mayor se hubo sentado, hizo un gesto con la mano para que tanto Mycroft como Sherlock tomaran asiento.

En cuanto se pusieron a comer el primer plato, comenzaron a hablar. Bueno. Más bien Theodore habló con Mycroft de negocios y de los estudios, tanto su madre como su hermano pequeño se limitaron a escuchar.

Al acabar el primer plato, llamaron a la puerta. La familia se quedó extrañada aunque no prestó atención y dejó que los cocineros retiraran el primer plato para colocar el segundo. Edward entró al comedor.

—Disculpe Señor Mycroft —dijo —. Hay un chico en la puerta, dice que se llama Gregson Lestrade y que tiene que hablar con usted. Dice que es urgente y que no se irá hasta que le diga lo que ha venido a decirle.

Mycroft alzó las cejas sorprendido, la primera mirada fue hacia su hermano que le observaba con diversión. Luego posó la vista en su padre, pidiéndole permiso.

—Despáchale pronto y regresa. No tardes —le dijo el hombre con la voz grave y seria que le caracterizaba.

Mycroft se limpió cuidadosamente la boca con la servilleta y la dejó sobre la mesa. Se levantó y salió a paso lento de la habitación. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa, Greg estaba dentro. Con el casco de la moto en un brazo, completamente despeinado (y mojado, pues aún seguía lloviendo) y con un ojo morado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Mycroft —. ¿Y qué te ha pasado? —preguntó cuándo se hubo acercado.

Greg tomó aire y relajó los hombros.

—Sé que lo que dije estuvo fuera de lugar y sé que no tengo ninguna explicación razonable. Pero te voy a decir porque lo hice. Me he criado con ese grupo desde que era niño. Son de familias peligrosas y siempre he intentado que mis opiniones se ajustaran a las suyas pues no quería salir mal parado. Obviamente lo que oíste era una opinión que ellos creen correcta pero no está bien que siga diciendo eso delante de ellos. Así que se lo he confesado.

Mycroft le miró alzando una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué le has confesado? —preguntó.

—Que me gustan los hombres y que amo a uno —le respondió Greg.

—¿Es por eso que tienes el ojo morado? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Exacto. Me he quedado sin amigos, pero al menos conservo mi vida. Que te aseguro que sin ti sería mierda.

Mycroft tragó saliva lentamente.

—¿Y por eso estás aquí?

—No sabía cuando ibas a volver, es más, no sabía si ibas a volver así que busqué tu dirección y he venido en cuanto he podido para decirte que lo siento mucho y que te quiero. Y que no volveré a hablar así de un colectivo al que pertenezco.

Mycroft se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin saber que decirle. Se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro con la mano derecha.

—Siento no haber dejado explicarte —murmuró.

Greg sonrió y apretó el rostro contra la mano.

—Estabas en tu derecho.

Mycroft sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Después de unos minutos, Greg se apartó y lo observó.

—¿Por qué vas tan bien vestido? —preguntó.

—Hoy es cuando mi familia puede celebrar la cena de noche buena, así que estoy cenando —informó Mycroft.

Greg se quedó completamente pálido y retrocedió hacia la puerta.

—Dios. Lo siento mucho Mycroft. En serio… Yo… Me voy, solo venía a decirte esto… Yo. ¿Mañana te puedo ver? —preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

Mycroft abrió la boca para responder, pero unos pasos lo silenciaron. Al igual que inmovilizaron a Greg. Theodore apareció en el rellano. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Greg. Sus ojos eran tan claros y tenían tanta seriedad que Greg sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó a Mycroft.

—Es un amigo, papá —murmuró el pelirrojo, y Greg estuvo completamente de acuerdo en ser presentado así —. Y ya se iba.

—Sí señor, me tengo que marchar porque tengo… Tengo que marcharme —dijo Greg nervioso.

Theodore se acercó hasta Greg y le miró de arriba abajo, luego miró a su hijo.

—Ya. Claro. _Un amigo _—dijo Theodore pronunciando esto último con algo de rintintín —. Edward —llamó.

El mayordomo apareció unos segundos más tarde en el rellano.

—¿Sí señor? —preguntó.

—Pon otro asiento en la mesa. Tenemos un invitado inesperado —le dijo, el mayordomo asintió con la cabeza y desapareció, luego miró a su hijo —. Mycroft, indícale donde está el baño. Que se seque y que se ponga algo decente, seguro que puedes prestarle algo. Cenará con nosotros.

—Señor, no hace falta que… —empezó Greg pero la mirada que le lanzó el hombre fue tan intimidante que solo supo decir —. Gracias.

Theodore fue hacia el comedor. Mycroft miró sin entender a Greg, al igual que este.

—Vamos. Será mejor no retrasarse.

Greg le siguió completamente en silencio, un poco acojonado por lo que podría pasar. Pese al estar solos en el piso superior Mycroft no se atrevió a acercarse a Greg, no porque Edward podría aparecer en cualquier momento sino porque como le besara sabía que no iba a querer separarse en mucho, mucho tiempo así que se abstuvo. Además Greg estaba tan nervioso que ni atinaba a vestirse.

Diez minutos más tarde bajaban las escaleras. El traje de Greg había pertenecido años atrás a Mycroft, no era tan elegante como el de los otros comensales pero al menos no desentonaba con su ropa de motorista. Cuando entró en el comedor Sherlock se le quedó mirando divertido, la señora Holmes intrigada.

—¿Quién este chico Mycroft? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Gregson Lestrade —presentó Theodore —. Es la pareja de nuestro hijo.

Tanto Mycroft como Greg, que iba a saludar a la mujer, se quedaron paralizados. Sherlock no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Eh… Yo… —murmuró Mycroft.

—Sherlock, cállate —ordenó Theodore, silenciando la risa del adolescente al instante —. Mycroft, puedes engañar a todo el que quieras, pero a mí no. Soy tu padre —le dijo el hombre seriamente.

—Lo siento —murmuró Mycroft ligeramente confundido, luego miró a su madre.

La mujer miró a Greg y luego a Mycroft, este se percató de que parecía algo decepcionada, aunque no lo mostró con palabras. Se levantó y le extendió la mano a Greg.

—Bueno. Me alegro por vosotros —dijo.

Greg le estrechó la mano con cuidado y se sentó en la silla que habían preparado al lado de Mycroft. Elevó los ojos hacia Sherlock, este le devolvió la mirada y asintió alegremente.

—Comerás con nosotros a partir del segundo plato ya que hemos terminado el primero. ¿Te parece bien? —le dijo Theodore.

—Me parece bien Señor Holmes —respondió Greg.

Los platos no tardaron en llegar y prosiguieron la cena. Mycroft sabía que Greg jamás había tratado con gente de tan alta clase, pero lo cierto es que supo comportarse tan correctamente como el resto de su familia. Durante la cena, que a Mycroft le pareció muy larga e incómoda, preguntaron cosas a Greg sobre sus aficiones y como iba a ganarse la vida.

Mycroft pudo observar que su madre se relajó un poco al saber que Greg quería ser policía y posteriormente inspector. Una vez hubieron comido el postre, mandaron a Sherlock a su cuarto y los adultos se tomaron unas copas.

Dos vasos de whisky más tarde todos se fueron a dormir.

—Mycroft —llamó Theodore antes de que el pelirrojo saliera del comedor.

El nombrado se dio la vuelta lentamente y se acercó a su padre.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

—Espero que este chico no haga que tu rendimiento académico disminuya. Estoy de acuerdo con vuestra relación, me parece correcta, pero espero que no sea un obstáculo para el puesto que deseas alcanzar en el gobierno británico.

Mycroft le observó unos segundos, sonrió. Y su padre, por increíble que pareciera, le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

—No papá —dijo Mycroft —. Greg no supondrá ningún obstáculo, tranquilo —le respondió.

Theodore asintió.

—Que duermas bien hijo —le dijo.

Mycroft le estrechó la mano, luego se acercó a su madre y le dio un abrazo. Tras darle a ella su carta a Santa Claus, salió del comedor junto a Greg. Mientras subían las escaleras, Mycroft agarró tímidamente de la mano a Greg.

—Tienes una familia extraordinaria —susurró Greg.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto —susurró.

Greg sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo o…? —preguntó en un susurro

Mycroft se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y metió a Greg dentro de un empujón, luego entró él y la cerró con el pestillo.

—No vamos a dormir —le dijo Mycroft.

Greg se dio la vuelta y lo miró interrogante.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó —. Pero tu padre, tu madre y…

Mycroft se quitó chaqueta y la tejó sobre el espejo, luego se quitó los zapatos y se acercó a Greg. Lo empujó sobre la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre él. Al principio comenzó a besarle con cuidado y cariño, pero conforme le iba quitando la ropa el beso se transformó en pasional.

Greg gemía contra sus labios y Mycroft le respondía con caricias y pequeños pellizcos que solo provocaban más placer al aspirante a policía.

—Dios… —murmuró Greg.

A los minutos, cuando ambos estaban desnudos uno sobre el otro, Greg pronunció unas palabras que, pese a sonar obscenas, significaron muchas cosas para Mycroft.

—Fóllame —pidió Greg.

Y el pelirrojo le hizo caso. Aunque no fue tan cuidadoso como lo fue Greg consigo. No. Aún estaba algo dolido por lo que dijo, además ese sentimiento de la posible pérdida lo había tenido tenso esos días y definitivamente actuó lo más rudamente posible.

Dio la vuelta a Greg y sin apenas prepararlo le penetró de una sola vez. No fue cuidadoso pero hizo gemir tan alto a Greg que el mismo pensó que quizás pudieran escucharlo desde fuera. Aunque le quitó importancia a esa idea cuando Greg, entre gemidos, dijo "Más rápido".

Se corrieron casi a la vez. Greg gimió el nombre de Mycroft entre los suspiros y el pelirrojo tuvo que morder el hombro de Greg para que no se le escuchara. Se tumbó encima y ambos cayeron en la cama.

—Te quiero Mycroft… Y siento lo que te hice —susurró Greg.

Mycroft se salió de él con cuidado y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Yo también te quiero Greg —murmuró medio dormido —. Te quiero mucho…

Greg sonrió tontamente se durmió. Al poco lo hizo Greg. Poco importaba donde estaban y lo que habían hecho. Estaban bien y se habían reconciliado. Y ahora mismo, eso era lo más importante.


	22. 21 Otras tradiciones

**21**

**Otras tradiciones**

Mycroft se levantó al día siguiente porque unos toques a la puerta le despertaron. Se incorporó lentamente y miró el reloj. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Greg estaba a su lado, ocupando la mitad de su cama y roncando suavemente. Mycroft rió divertido al verle y le dio un beso en la nuca.

—Señor Mycroft —llamó Edward desde detrás de la puerta —. El desayuno está listo.

—¡Gracias! ¡Ya vamos! —dijo Mycroft.

Greg gruñó en sueños y se giró hacia el lado contrario de Mycroft, quizás con demasiado ímpetu pues se escurrió de la cama y calló al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo.

—¿Greg? —exclamó Mycroft y se asomó —. ¿Estás bien?

Greg masculló un taco y se incorporó lentamente.

—Buenos días…. —murmuró, aún tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se subía a la cama.

Mycroft rió y observó cómo Greg se arrastraba por el colchón hasta quedar sobre las piernas de Mycroft.

—Vamos —dijo el pelirrojo —. El desayuno nos espera. Además, nos tenemos que ir a mi casa.

—¿Por qué…?

—Mis padres se fueron y nos tenemos que ir a mi piso, bueno, al menos yo lo prefiero así. Vamos…

Greg se incorporó, se puso de rodillas en la cama y besó a Mycroft con cariño. Luego se bajó de la cama y fue buscando su ropa. Mycroft le observó unos segundos y sonrió divertido. Se levantó y tras vestirse salió de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se encontraron a Sherlock allí. Comía unos cereales mientras leía el periódico que sujetaba con la mano derecha.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Greg animado.

—Buenos días Sherlock —saludó Mycroft

El joven no respondió, asintió lentamente con la cabeza sin perder el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Mycroft mientras se servía el café.

—Cosas absurdas —murmuró Sherlock —. Al parecer la prensa ve más importante hacer un recorrido sobre las tradiciones navideñas a nivel internacional que hablar sobre el asesinato de dos personas hace dos días en pleno centro.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente.

—¿Y de qué tradiciones habla? —preguntó Greg.

Sherlock cerró el periódico aburrido y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—La llegada de los Reyes Magos en países de Sudamérica, Portugal o España, la lotería de navidad, los santos inocentes, el tió de nadal… —murmuró aburrido —. Desfiles, turrón y demás chorradas.

Greg suspiró profundamente.

—Bueno, cada país es un mundo —dijo apurando el café —. Está bien así…

—¿Tienes prisa? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Si quiero regalarte algo por navidad tengo que irme ya. Tengo que hacer un trabajito con el que me pagarán algo —dijo Greg poniéndose de pie.

—Oye, no hace falta que… —murmuró Mycroft, pero Greg se acercó a él y lo silenció con un beso.

Sherlock apartó la vista y se centró en su cuenco de cereales.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo es? —preguntó Mycroft .

—Uno —murmuró Greg —. ¿Te veo más tarde en tú casa…? —preguntó

—Sí. Estaremos allí.

—¿Estaréis?

—Mis padres se han ido a Corea, así que Sherlock se viene conmigo —explicó Mycroft.

Greg miró al muchacho, que se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, más tarde te veo.

—Oye, si quieres tráete algo de ropa para pasar varios días… Estaría… Bien —murmuró.

Greg sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a él de nuevo y le volvió a besar.

—Te juro que lo intentaré. Adiós chicos.

Mycroft y Sherlock se despidieron y Greg básicamente salió corriendo de la casa.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo será ese? —preguntó Mycroft confundido.

—Probablemente uno ilegal —dijo Sherlock levantándose —. Voy a coger unas cuantas cosas, luego nos vamos, ¿no?

Mycroft asintió, terminó de desayunar y regresó a su cuarto para preparar la maleta y llevarse algunas cosas que se había dejado. Salieron de la casa y tras despedirse de Edward, fueron en taxi hasta la casa de Mycroft.

—Sherlock —preguntó Mycroft esa tarde, cuando su hermano estaba tendido en el suelo leyendo y el tumbado sobre un sofá estudiando —. ¿Cuántas cosas sabes sobre Greg?

—He paseado demasiado por su barrio, se demasiadas.

—Cuéntamelas —pidió.

Sherlock se levantó, cerró el libro y fue hacia la entrada.

—No —dijo antes de salir de la casa.

Mycroft gruñó. Sabía que si seguía a Greg podría averiguarlo todo, pero no quería inmiscuirse en asuntos que probablemente no eran asunto suyo.


	23. 22 Deseos

**22**

**Deseos**

Mycroft se encontraba haciendo la merienda, aún en pijama, cuando un ruido sordo hizo que derramara la leche que estaba echando en el vaso en el mueble.

—¡Sherlock! —exclamó enfadado.

Salió al pasillo y subió las escaleras de tres en tres. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados. Sherlock estaba tirado en el suelo, la silla también se había caído. Al parecer intentaba coger algo que había sobre la estantería.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mycroft acercándose.

Le fue ayudar, pero Sherlock le dio una palmada en la mano para que se apartara.

—¿Por qué tienes eso? —preguntó señalando con la cabeza a la estantería.

Mycroft alzó la cabeza y alzó las cejas. En el último estante había una pequeña pecera con muchos pequeños papelitos dentro. Todos de ellos estaban escritos y algunos tenían incluso dibujos.

—Nunca los tiré —murmuró Mycroft, colocó la silla, se subió a ella y cogió la pecera.

—¿Por qué no lo has tirado? —preguntó Sherlock.

Mycroft se bajó de la silla, se sentó en la cama y vació la pecera en la cama.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —preguntó Mycroft divertido —. Siempre me ha gustado coleccionar tus deseos… —dijo divertido.

Sherlock miró los papeles con desprecio.

—Tíralos —pidió.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza, cogió uno de los papeles, lo abrió y lo leyó en voz alta.

"_¡Quiero ser un pirata! Sherlock 3 años"_

Mycroft rió divertido.

—Adorable, ¿no?

—Era un crío —dijo Sherlock —. Y los críos escriben esas gilipolleces.

Mycroft rió y los fue metiendo en la pecera. Cogió la hoja más grande y la abrió. Era un dibujo que hizo Sherlock con seis años. En él aparecía Mycroft y el mismo vestidos como piratas, con un barco de fondo y una playa.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó Mycroft con una sonrisa.

Sherlock le seguía mirando molesto.

—No. Es ridículo.

—Hace mucho que no escribes un deseo y lo metes aquí. Podrías hacerlo… —dijo divertido.

—No pienso hacerlo… —dijo Sherlock ofendido.

Mycroft rió, se acercó al escritorio y sacó un folio. Lo partió por la mitad y se lo dio a Sherlock.

—Recuerda. Eran cinco —dijo dándole un bolígrafo.

—No pienso hacerlo…

Mycroft partió su hoja en varios trozos y comenzó a escribir en ellas sus pequeños deseos (o logros) para el próximo año:

1. Encontrar sitio en gobierno británico.

2. Adelgazar.

3. Convertir la relación con Greg en algo estable.

4. Casarme con él.

5. Tener hijos.

Mycroft observó sus deseos y suspiró. ¿Era soñar demasiado? Los tres últimos eran demasiado egoístas, supuso, ya que no era él solo el que formaba parte de esa relación.

Dobló todos los papelitos y elevó los ojos para mirar a Sherlock. El chico tenía cinco papeles escritos y doblados sobre la mesa. Los cogió y los metió en la pecera.

—Jamás hablaremos de esto —dijo Sherlock antes de salir de la habitación.

Mycroft rió, dobló los papelitos que había escrito y los metió dentro de la pecera. Mycroft dejó la pecera sobre el escritorio y regresó a la cocina.

Sherlock estaba sentado en las escaleras fumándose un cigarro.

—Sherlock, ¿podrías hacer el favor de fumar en un sitio donde yo no pueda verte? —preguntó Mycroft.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tienes 14 años y me hace sentir culpable por dejarte hacerlo.

Sherlock expulsó el humo lentamente.

—¿Quieres contarme algo Sherlock? Porque estás demasiado raro.

Sherlock le miró de reojo y se llevó el cigarro de nuevo a la boca.

—No me pasa nada —dijo pasándose la mano por la nuca.

Mycroft se apoyó en la barandilla y miró a Sherlock.

—Sherlock, ¿tienes amigos?

—No los necesito Mycroft.

—Todo el mundo necesita tener a alguien con los que tener cosas en común.

Sherlock se levantó, se puso la bufanda, se la lió al cuello y cogió su chaqueta.

—Me voy a dar un paseo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Mycroft.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. Tras ella estaba Greg que iba a llamar a la puerta.

—Aquí tienes a tu novio —dijo Sherlock —. Podrás tirártelo tranquilo mientras.

Greg le miró enarcando las cejas y observó cómo se iba.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó mientras entraba a la casa.

—Las hormonas, supongo —dijo Mycroft encogiéndose de hombros —. ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó.

Greg se acercó a él y el besó.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —preguntó de vuelta.

—Ahora mejor —dijo —. ¿Has desayunado? Yo iba a ello pero me lo he dejado a medias.

—No como desde anoche, estaría bien comer algo… —murmuró Greg.

Mycroft le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera y fueron hasta la cocina.

—¿Qué trabajo hiciste ayer? —preguntó.

Greg suspiró profundamente, se tapó la cara con las manos y la frotó.

—No me preguntes eso…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero mentirte pero no quiero decirte la verdad.

—¿Por?

—Es vergonzosa.

—¿Vergonzosa? ¿Es que acaso trabajas de gigoló o prostituto? —preguntó Mycroft divertido.

Greg le devolvió una mirada seria y llena de terror. Mycroft se acarició la nuca nervioso. Sin duda alguna, Greg tenía muchas cosas que contarle.


	24. 23 La Familia

**23**

**La Familia**

El reloj que había sobre la estantería marcaba las tres de la mañana. El fuego de la chimenea ya había desaparecido y lo único que mantenía alumbrado el salón eran las luces del árbol.

Mycroft estaba tumbado en el sofá, con Greg justo encima. Tapado con una manta. El pelirrojo lo tenía abrazado y le acariciaba la espalda de forma protectora.

Después de que Greg le contara toda su situación familiar, ambos se habían echado a llorar durante largo rato. Cuando se calmaron un poco se subieron al sofá y Greg se quedó dormido. Abrazaba tan fuerte a Mycroft que parecía que en cualquier momento el joven podría desaparecer. Suspiró profundamente y recordó la conversación.

***Flash Back***

Greg suspiró profundamente, se tapó la cara con las manos y la frotó.

—No me preguntes eso…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero mentirte pero tampoco no quiero decirte la verdad.

—¿Por?

—Es vergonzosa.

—¿Vergonzosa? ¿Es que acaso trabajas de gigoló o prostituto? —preguntó Mycroft divertido.

Greg le devolvió una mirada seria y llena de terror. Mycroft se acarició la nuca nervioso. Sin duda alguna, Greg tenía muchas cosas que contarle.

—Vamos a ver… Dime que es una broma. Porque tiene que serlo —murmuró el pelirrojo.

—Mycroft no quiero hablar de esto, ¿vale? —dijo Greg saliendo de la cocina —. No estoy listo y no se cuándo lo estaré.

Mycroft lo siguió por el pasillo y le cogió por la muñeca para frenarlo.

—No. Hablarás de esto ahora.

—Yo…

—Greg, acabas de dar a entender que te prostituyes o de que por lo menos, bailas a cambio de dinero. Vas a explicarme ahora mismo como está la situación en tú casa. Merezco saberla. Soy tu novio.

Greg le miró fijamente y se soltó.

—Tú y tu hermano sois muy listos, podéis averiguarlo solitos si queréis —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el salón.

Mycroft tomó aire profundamente y le siguió.

—De haber querido averiguarlo por mi mismo hacía mucho que lo sabría. Pero quiero que me lo expliques tú. Es algo tuyo y quiero que tú me lo expliques.

Greg tomó aire profundamente. Apoyó las manos en la chimenea mientras contaba mentalmente hasta cinco. Luego se giró.

—Pregunta lo que quieras —murmuró.

Mycroft se pasó la mano por la barbilla antes de sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Quiénes te criaron? —preguntó.

—Hogares de acogida hasta que con ocho años, los servicios sociales descubrieron que tenía abuelos maternos. Desde entonces he estado con ellos —contestó Greg.

—¿Y tus padres? —preguntó.

—Mi padre dejó embarazada a mi madre y se largó antes de que yo naciera —murmuró Greg —. Cuando tuve dos años mi madre mató a su compañera de piso porque esta se había fumado todo el crack que había comprado ella. Está en la cárcel.

—Supongo que tus abuelos no te tratan bien… —murmuró Mycroft.

—Nunca quisieron a mi madre y mucho menos a mí. Me quedé con ellos por una decisión judicial. Ellos solo me dirigen la palabra para insultarme. Decirme el estorbo que les supongo y que soy un desagradecido —explicó que Greg que había optado por andar por el salón como si el tema no fuera con él.

—¿Te pegan? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Me pegaba mi abuelo, hasta que se rompió la cadera hace cuatro años y tras una mala curación está un poco impedido para ello. Aunque, para serte sincero, duelen más las palabras verbales.

—¿Y por qué no los denunciaste a Servicios Sociales? Al menos te hubieran alejado de ellos…

—Mycroft, estar en un hogar de acogida es mucho peor. Ellos me ofrecieron un techo y un plato de comida. No podía hacerles eso por… Por muy mal que me trataran.

—Si, pero…

—Tú nunca has tenido que estar en un hogar de acogida Mycroft —dijo Greg —. Vives aterrorizado porque los adolescentes que están contigo te amenazan, te quitan tus pequeñas posesiones y destrozan tus ilusiones. Por no hablar de los padres de acogida que te pegan una paliza si te hace pies en la cama.

—¿Y por qué nunca te adoptaron?

—Porque tenían que comprobar que no tenía familia. Y tardaron seis putos años en encontrar a mis abuelos —explicó Greg.

—¿Y tus amigos…?

Greg se dio la vuelta y miró a Mycroft, se sentó en el suelo.

—Mis amigos, los que tú conociste, son hijos de estafadores, camellos, ladrones y de padres encarcelados. Era muy listo de pequeño así que supe desaparecer cuando querían hacer una gamberrada, siempre supe dar la opinión que ellos querían oír…

—¿Y por qué te hiciste amigos de ellos?

—Porque era una forma de estar protegido. Cuando llegué al instituto, fui el único que lo acabó y pese a qué intenté relacionarme con otras personas nadie quería saber de mi porque al estar en ese grupo me excluían.

—¿Y por qué se tomaron bien que quieras ser policía? —preguntó Mycroft confundido.

—Porque podría librarles de multas o diferentes arrestos… —se limitó a contestar Greg.

Mycroft le observó detalladamente.

—¿Has hecho cosas ilegales? —preguntó.

Greg negó con la cabeza.

—Desde que era pequeño tuve una idea clara. Quería ser policía. Así que nunca me he metido en líos en los que pudieran detenerme. No quiero tener antecedentes de ningún tipo.

Mycroft sonrió agradecido por esas palabras, Greg no cambió su expresión.

—Lo siento… —murmuró Mycroft.

—Pregúntalo —dijo Greg.

—¿El qué?

—Estoy seguro de que una de las preguntas que te reconcome es sí estoy contigo por la cantidad de dinero que tienes.

—No quiero preguntarte eso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Greg.

—Porque si estuvieras saliendo conmigo por mi dinero no habrías vuelto. No hubieras venido a mi casa a buscarme y básicamente sé cuando alguien miente. Créeme —susurró el pelirrojo.

Greg tragó saliva fuertemente.

—¿Alguna pregunta más…? —dijo.

Mycroft se pasó la mano por el rostro algo nervioso.

—¿Te prostituyes? —preguntó directamente.

Greg contuvo la respiración un segundo.

—Más o menos —acabó respondiendo.

—¿Cómo que más o menos…?

—No me prostituyo literalmente hablando. A ver… —murmuró intentando mantener la calma —. Desde los dieciséis, cuando quise sacarme el permiso de la moto. Descubrí que si haces ciertas cosas, que son legales, puedes conseguir dinero muy fácil. Me dijeron que tenía buen cuerpo y que era guapo así que comencé a hacer striptease en despedidas de soltera. Me anunciaba el periódico y mentía respecto a mi edad… Así es como logré pagarme la moto. Luego… Cuando quise estudiar las oposiciones de policía, tuve que reunir más dinero porque la academia es cara.

—¿Y pensaste que prostituyéndote lograría más?

—Logro más —respondió Greg con la voz rota por el dolor —. Aunque no me he acostado con nadie. Solo soy acompañante. Voy del brazo de mujeres u hombres de dinero que solo quieren alguien con quien hablar o que le diga lo guapo que es. Pero de vez en cuando, y esto solo lo hacen los hombres, te dan cierta cantidad extra si…

—¿Si qué? —preguntó Mycroft que tenía los puños apretados.

—Si me dejo manosear —murmuró Greg nervioso —. O si le hago una paja.

Mycroft se quedó observándole espantado.

—O sea que…

—Nunca me he acostado con nadie —se reafirmó Greg —. Jamás lo haría y cuando lo proponen me voy. Pero lo poco que hago me deja igual de echo mierda… —dijo bajando la vista hasta el suelo.

Mycroft se levantó del sofá y se puso de rodillas en el suelo. Apoyó sus manos en los hombros del moreno y los fue llevado hacia la espalda para atraerlo hacia él. Greg inclinó la cabeza hacia delante hasta que apoyó la frente contra el pecho de Mycroft y fue cuando se echó a llorar.

Mycroft se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos en un intento de reconfortarlo.

—Puedes vivir aquí conmigo y dejar de dedicarte a eso, ¿lo sabes verdad? —susurró a Mycroft.

—No… —logró decir Greg entre lágrimas.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó Mycroft mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—Porque no quiero que pienses que te quiero por tu dinero —murmuró Greg aferrándose a Mycroft como si este se fuera a ir.

Mycroft apretó el abrazo.

—Sé que me quieres por como soy y no por mi dinero. Y eso me vale…

Greg lloró más fuerte, demostrando el miedo y la angustia que sentía en su llanto. Y Mycroft se echó a llorar también, porque, amaba tanto a Greg que aquel dolor que el otro hombre sentía era casi propio.

***Fin del Flash Back***

—Jamás voy a dejarte solo… —susurró Mycroft a la oscuridad del salón.

Mycroft cerró los ojos y acomodó un poco la cabeza para intentar dormirse. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y luego se cerraba lentamente.

—¿Desde cuando tienes una copia de las llaves de mi casa? —preguntó Mycroft en un susurro.

Tras unos segundos de silencio escuchó unos pasos dirigirse al salón.

—Mamá tiene unas por si acaso pasa algo, le hice una copia —murmuró Sherlock con dificultad.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Mycroft.

Sherlock no respondió, así que Mycroft simplemente olió un poco en su dirección. Luego abrió los ojos.

—Pedir que adultos te compren alcohol es ilegal —dijo Mycroft mirándole.

La figura de Sherlock estaba estática detrás del sofá, pero Mycroft sabía que le estaba costando horrores mantenerse así.

—¿Puedo irme a la cama?

—¿Por qué te has emborrachado? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Porque he querido —murmuró Sherlock, se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación como pudo.

Mycroft bufó. Esperaba, de verdad que esperaba, que Greg pudiera ayudar a su hermano. Que le demostrara que había otras formas de hacerle frente a las situaciones difíciles de la vida.


	25. 24 Nochebuena

**24**

**Nochebuena**

Mycroft estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de su salón, tenía un vaso de whisky con hielo en su mano derecha y observaba la nieve caer. Greg estaba tumbado en el sofá, se había bebido una cerveza y estaba medio dormido. Sherlock también estaba con ellos, sentado sobre un puf (que había sacado de su cuarto) muy pegado a la chimenea. Llevaba una hora mirando al vacío completamente ajeno al mundo que le rodeaba.

Era Nochebuena y en media hora le traerían la cena, cena que habían encargado a un restaurante chino. Ya habían tenido la tradicional cena de navidad, ¿por qué volver a hacerla?

—Sherlock —llamó Greg en voz alta mientras se incorporaba.

Mycroft le miró alzando las cejas. El adolescente movió la cabeza hacia él para dar a entender que lo escuchaba.

—Te voy a dar un consejo, ¿vale? —le dijo Greg.

Sherlock contuvo una carcajada.

—¿Tú? ¿Un consejo? ¿Y de qué me puede servir eso? ¿Mycroft ha estado hablando contigo? —le preguntó Sherlock ofendido.

—No. Igualmente no hay que ser un lince para saber qué te pasa y me gustaría echarte una manita. Que siempre viene bien —le dijo Greg mirándole fijamente.

Su tono de voz era neutral. Ni siquiera intentaba demostrar cariño en el tono de voz y eso era algo que hacía que Sherlock le prestara atención. Mycroft también le miraba, preguntándose en qué le diría.

—La adolescencia, para aquella gente que es un poco diferente a los demás, suele ser una mierda. Aunque finjas lo pasas mal. Tu no quieres fingir, me parece correcto, pero no deberías de beber tanto porque no vas a solucionar nada. Los amigos llegarán a su debido tiempo. Algún día conocerás a alguien que te entienda y que te acepte tal como seas. Personas que estarán dispuestas a confiar en ti y en llamarte preocupados por si estás bien… —le dijo Greg.

—Yo no necesito amigos —gruñó Sherlock apartando la vista de Greg.

—Todo el mundo necesita tener a alguien Sherlock —murmuró Greg —. Tu hermano es el único que te comprende y que te acepta como eres así que no debería de avergonzarte tener ciertos sentimientos hacia él. Hablar de aquellas cosas que te interesan y demás…

—Mi hermano cree que ser detective consultor es estúpido —susurró Sherlock.

—No creo que sea estúpido, solo pienso que deberías de llegar a ello con estudios universitarios. Y tú no quieres estudiar en la universidad —se defendió Mycroft antes de llevarse el vaso a sus labios.

—Yo creo, que si eres bueno en algo al mundo no le importará que no tengas estudios —comentó Greg en voz alta —. Lo que más trabajo cuesta es hacerse un nombre, pero a partir de ahí todo puede ir asombrosamente bien.

Tras unos minutos de silencio nadie dijo nada. El timbre sonó y Mycroft se levantó a abrir con la cartera en mano.

—La adolescencia es una mierda —escuchó decir a Sherlock.

Greg rió divertido.

—Por lo menos es solo una fase —le dijo.

Mycroft llegó al poco con la cena, puso el televisor y se quedaron viendo un episodio repetido del Doctor Who. Cuando acabaron, dejaron las cosas sobre la mesita que allí había y Sherlock se levantó para ir a su cuarto. Mycroft se levantó del sofá, se acercó a Greg y se sentó a su lado.

—Tu hermano es un ser fantástico —le dijo Greg.

—Eres el único que le cae bien —susurró Mycroft besándole el cuello.

Greg sonrió.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —dijo.

—Lo sé —le dijo Mycroft, lo empujó con suavidad en el sofá y se puso a horcajadas sobre él para besarle con mayor comodidad —. Gracias.

Greg rió y se dejó hacer. Metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta de Mycroft y le acarició la espalda con la yema delos dedos. La mano izquierda se adentró en los pantalones y le pellizcó una de las nalgas.

—Podríamos subir arriba… —comentó Greg entre besos.

Mycroft gimió contra sus labios cuando Greg presionó su entrada con el dedo índice, poniéndose duro casi al instante.

—Por Dios… —murmuró Sherlock —. Esperaros a que me vaya a dormir.

Mycroft tosió nervioso y se incorporó hasta que acabó sentado sobre las caderas de Greg, este atinó a poner el cojín en medio para que la situación no fuera muy vergonzosa.

—¿No te ibas ya? —preguntó Greg sonriendo como si fuera un ser inocente.

—No —respondió Sherlock, llevaba cuatro paquetes en las manos y lo dejó alrededor del árbol, donde estaban ellos.

—No creí que fueras a regalar algo… —le dijo Mycroft sorprendido.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y lo ordenó por la tonalidad de colores de cada papel.

—¿Me has comprado algo? —preguntó Greg sorprendido al ver "Lestrade" escrito en un papel.

—Eres de la familia y según mi madre a la familia hay que regalarle cosas —dijo Sherlock —. Buenas noches. Y no hagáis mucho ruido. Hoy dormiré —informó antes de salir tan rápido como había entrado.

Greg miró a Mycroft y rió.

—Vamos arriba anda… —le pidió Mycroft.

El pelirrojo se bajó de Greg, le cogió de la mano y subió con él a su habitación. Por supuesto, le entregaría un regalo antes de tiempo, pero claro, ninguno de los dos se iba a quejar.


	26. 25 Abriendo regalos

**Capítulo 25**

**Abriendo Regalos**

El día de Navidad, Mycroft siempre se había despertado con el resto de su familia a las siete de la mañana para abrir los regalos y ese día no iba a ser menos.

El despertador sonó a las siete y Mycroft se levantó casi al instante. Greg estaba a su lado, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender.

Greg rió, se aproximó a él y le dio un beso.

—Te quiero pelirrojo —susurró.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado.

—Yo también te quiero Greg… —susurró incorporándose un poco para besarle.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y no pudieron salir de la habitación hasta una hora más tarde. Con sendas sonrisas pues habían tenido un buen despertar. Mientras Greg bajaba las escaleras, Mycroft llamó a la puerta de Sherlock, luego entró.

—Vamos Sherlock, tenemos que abrir los regalos.

El adolescente estaba metido bajo las sábanas, de costado y mirando hacia la puerta. Solo los ojos sobresalían de las mantas y estaban abiertos.

—Estoy bien aquí, gracias —murmuró Sherlock con voz adormecida.

Mycroft entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama.

—Vístete y baja —le pidió.

Sherlock se movió lentamente y se quedó bocarriba.

—¿Has tenido pesadillas? —preguntó Mycroft enarcando las cejas.

El adolescente negó con la cabeza y se incorporó, salió de la cama y fue a buscar su pijama. Mycroft salió de la habitación y lo esperó, cuando Sherlock salió bajó junto a su hermano a la planta inferior. Greg estaba sentado en el sofá, esperándoles.

—¡Buenos días Sherlock! —dijo Greg animado.

Sherlock le miró y entornó los ojos.

—Has follado hace un rato, ¿no? —preguntó.

Greg se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada.

—Venga, a sentarte a abrir los regalos —dijo Mycroft dándole un empujón.

Sherlock se rió entre dientes y se sentó en el suelo cerca del árbol.

Mycroft se sentó también en el suelo, al lado de Greg.

—¿Para ambos? —preguntó Mycroft cuando cogía una caja de cartón, envuelta en papel azul que ponía "Para Greg y Mycroft. De Sherlock".

Sherlock asintió mientras abría un paquete, que parecía una libreta por la forma, que se había regalado así mismo.

Mycroft abrió el papel ligeramente intrigado, la caja no tenía ninguna etiqueta así que no le quedó más remedio que abrirla. Alzó las cejas sorprendido y sacó lo que había allí dentro.

Era dos bufandas, de franjas blancas y negras. Eran bastante largas y ambas, en cada extremo tenían una palabra escrita.

—¿Mystrade? —preguntó Greg confundido al leerlo.

—Es para que la uséis ambos —murmuró Sherlock retirando el papel del que sería a partir de ahora su diario —. Para que os pongáis repelentes cuando queráis.

—¿Y le has puesto un acrónimo de nuestros nombres? —preguntó Mycroft confundido.

Sherlock asintió.

—Si no os gusta, quemarla —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh no. A mí me gusta —dijo Greg sonriendo —. Gracias Sherlock.

—Sí. Gracias hermanito —murmuró Mycroft.

El adolescente asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió a seguir abriendo paquetes.

Mycroft comenzó a abrir su regalo por parte de Greg. Del paquete envuelto, sacó una chaqueta de cuero de color negra. En la parte trasera, con letras bordadas, ponía "Holmes".

—Oh Dios mío —dijo Mycroft mirándola —. Te ha tenido que costar una pasta… —murmuró.

Greg rió.

—Piensa algo, ahora que tienes ropa buena para ir en moto no podrás negarte a cogerla. Te llevaré a todos los sitios.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias —susurró.

Otro regalo de Greg para Mycroft fue un libro que hablaba sobre las tácticas de grandes personajes políticos. Entre ellos, Churchill. La edición del libro era del año 50, sin duda difícil de conseguir. Mycroft sonrió abiertamente.

—Eres increíble —susurró.

Greg cogió el casco que Mycroft le había regalado y sonrió.

—Tú sí que eres increíble —dijo.

Otro de los regalos de Greg por parte de Mycroft era la chaqueta de cuero que este se puso sin dudar.

—No sabía si sabrías coser, me pareció más oportuno —le dijo Mycroft divertido.

Greg rió y le dio un beso.

—Por Dios, dejaros de ñoñerías —se quejó Sherlock haciendo una burla.

Greg rió de medio lado y le miró. En ese momento, Sherlock estaba abriendo la caja más grande. El regalo proveniente de Lestrade. En la caja de cartón ponía "MUY FRÁGIL" así que Sherlock lo abrió con extremo cuidado.

—Espero que te guste… Y que no le importe a tus padres… —murmuró algo preocupado.

Sherlock le miró sin entender antes de mirar dentro de la caja. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Empezó a sacar frascos de cristal que contendrían un litro de diferentes productos químicos que dada su peligrosidad solo se podían comprar los laboratorios. Además sacó un matraz de destilación y balón con base. Aunque, lo que hizo que a Sherlock abrir los ojos al máximo de pura sorpresa, fue un bote de cristal, sellado con cera que contenía un par de ojos humanos en formol.

—Jo-der —murmuró Sherlock sorprendido dándole vueltas.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? —preguntó Mycroft preocupado mientras observaba a su hermano.

Greg sonrió.

—Tranquilo. No he entrado en ningún laboratorio y lo he robado —dijo riéndose —. Hay una chica que suele ir a ayudar al taller, ella está estudiando para forense, como su padre y le pregunté si me podía echar una mano para el regalo del hermano de mi novio. Se mostró un poco decepcionada al principio pero creo que, tras la descripción de Sherlock, supo en que me podía ayudar. Así que me dio esto que tenía por casa. Para experimentos y un recuerdo de un cadáver.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado.

—Mola —le dijo divertido.

Sherlock seguía mirando el frasco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Murmuró algo que no se entendió demasiado, aunque Greg solo sonrió.

—De nada Sherlock —dijo sonriendo —. Y gracias por tus regalos —dijo alzando dos libros, uno de "Los mejores policías de la historia" y "Técnicas mecánicas para mejorar tu motocicleta".

Sherlock asintió ligeramente.

Los regalos de Mycroft hacia Sherlock habían sido libros de química y biología. Así que sería de gran ayuda respecto a lo experimentos que probablemente haría con los regalos de Greg.

Estuvieron un rato en el salón comentando los regalos y hablando sobre los sitios que podrían ir en moto. Un rato más tarde, Greg fue hacia el taller infantil ya que tenían que darles los regalos a los niños que irían allí. Mycroft se quedó en la casa junto a Sherlock. Le ayudó a subir los regalos a su habitación.

—Lo que te ha regalado ha sido increíble —comentó Mycroft.

Sherlock asintió.

—Será un buen inspector de policía —susurró.

—¿Tú? ¿Haciendo un cumplido? —preguntó Mycroft enarcando las cejas.

—Ni que fuera tan raro. Es más, si no lo es yo le voy a ayudar así que la gente creerá que lo es.

—¿Le ayudarás?

—Seré un detective consultor Mycroft, es obvio que necesitará mi ayuda.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Ayudó a poner los regalos de Sherlock sobre la mesa y luego bajó al salón para recoger los de Greg y los suyos y meterlos en su propio cuarto.

Mientras los subía a la habitación pensó que por lo menos a su hermano le caía bien Greg y dado que el sentimiento era mutuo no iba a ser tan difícil la convivencia familia.


	27. 26 Fumar alivia el estrés

**Capítulo 26**

**Fumar alivia el estrés**

Aprovechando que no había hielo en las carreteras y de que no había probabilidades de chubascos, Greg había convencido a Mycroft para que le acompañara a un concierto de un grupo local de Punk que se celebraría en un bar al sur de Londres. El pelirrojo no pareció estar muy convencido, dado que no era su estilo favorito de música, pero decidió darle una oportunidad y le acompañó.

Después de comer y tras abrigarse debidamente se pusieron rumbo al lugar donde se celebraría el concierto. Cuando llegaron, el local estaba abarrotado de gente. Hacía cinco minutos que debió de empezar el concierto aunque todavía no había nadie en el escenario. Mycroft suspiró.

¿Es que no existía la puntualidad típica de un inglés en esos lugares?

Greg tiró del pelirrojo hacia la barra cogiéndole de la manga de la chaqueta y allí se pidieron dos enormes vasos de cerveza. Cuando estuvieron servidos, se fueron al final del local. Greg se lo recomendó ya que en caso de pelea, estarían más próximos de la salida y, ni serían golpeados ni detenidos.

Durante el concierto, Mycroft pudo dos cosas. Que el grupo no lo hacía nada mal para ser unos inexpertos y que no pintaba absolutamente allí pues estaba desacorde con la estética del lugar. Aunque al resto de la gente no pareció importarle pues solo tenían ojos para el grupo que estaba tocando en el escenario.

Cinco minutos antes de que el concierto finalizara, una pelea comenzó a formarse en el centro del local. Alguien le tiró a otro la bebida sin querer y la parte derecha comenzó a golpearse con la de la izquierda. Mycroft sintió como Greg le agarraba de la mano y tiraba de él hacia la puerta.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ya estaban camino de casa.

—¿Siempre acaban peleándose? —preguntó Mycroft divertido mientras se frotaba un ojo.

—La mayoría de las veces. Aunque a veces se arreglan y no hace falta que venga la policía —respondió Greg pasando un brazo por los hombros de Mycroft para atraerlo hacia él.

Mycroft rió y se pegó a él. Le era raro comportarse así en público, pero pensó que sería una buena manera de que los demás, se acostumbraran.

—Mira —dijo Greg señalando con la cabeza al final de la calle contraria.

Mycroft puso la vista allí y observó como Sherlock salía de una tienda de comestibles con una bolsa en la mano y se ponía rumbo a casa. Negó con la cabeza divertido.

—Por lo menos come, aunque sean porquerías —susurró a Greg.

—¿Qué coño…? —murmuró Greg separándose de Mycroft.

Desde su posición pudieron observar cómo, el grupo de compañeros de clase con los que Sherlock había peleado, le empujaban contra una pared y comenzaban a hablarle. Sherlock se intentó abalanzar sobre ellos pero el más grande le puso la mano en el pecho y lo inmovilizó contra el muro.

—¿Qué…? —masculló Mycroft y corrió hacia ellos.

El grupo se reía y le decía cosas a Sherlock y le cogieron la bolsa de la mano para mirar dentro.

—¡EH! —gritó Greg desde donde estaban.

Uno del grupo se volvió, advirtió al más alto y básicamente salieron corriendo de allí antes de que Mycroft y Greg pudieran llegar. Sherlock se quedó en la posición en la que lo habían dejado, apretando los puños con tal fuerza que se estaba clavando las uñas en el dorso de la mano.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Greg.

Sherlock ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha lentamente.

—¿Qué te han dicho? —preguntó Mycroft.

Sherlock apretó los ojos un momento antes de abrirlos y comenzar a andar de manera rápida hacia casa.

Mycroft suspiró y miró a Greg. El chico se encogió de hombros y ambos comenzaron a andar intentando alcanzar el paso de Sherlock.

El adolescente se movía rápido y pudieron observar como el pulso le temblaba. Cuando llegó a casa, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, dejándola así para que Greg y Mycroft pudieran pasar.

Al llegar, escucharon alguien subir las escaleras con violencia, un fuerte portazo y luego como algo se caía al suelo. Probablemente Sherlock hubiera pegado una patada a la silla de su habitación

—Deberías de hablar largo y tendido con él —dijo Greg mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Llevo mucho tiempo intentándolo, pero siempre me ha ignorado —dijo quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola del perchero.

—Mycroft, es tu hermano y podría hacer cualquier estupidez —dijo Greg acercándose a él —. Por ejemplo, podría quemar la casa con uno de esos químicos que posee ahora.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a él y le besó.

—A ver si puedes hacer la cena sin quemar nada anda…

—¡Oh! ¿No confías en mí?

—Sí, pero no confío de tus dotes culinarias —le dijo Mycroft divertido

Greg sonrió de medio lado y se fue hacia la cocina. Mycroft subió pesadamente las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Sherlock, llamó y antes de obtener una respuesta entró.

—Lárgate Mycroft —fue la bienvenida que obtuvo.

Mycroft frunció el entrecejo y encendió la luz puesto que la habitación estaba a oscuras. Sherlock estaba sentado en un rincón de su cama, con el cenicero sobre el colchón y fumando un cigarrillo. Inspiró una fuerte calada y luego expulsó el humo con suavidad.

La mano libre le temblaba y viendo que Mycroft se había dado cuenta decidió cerrar el puño con fuerza.

—Deja de fumar Sherlock —gruñó Mycroft acercándose y cogiendo el paquete de tabaco y el mechero que estaba sobre el escritorio —. Por el amor de Dios, solo tienes 14 años esto no es bueno para tu salud y no conseguirás nada.

—Te equivocas —murmuró Sherlock.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué logras?

—Es la única forma que hace que la rabia y la impotencia que me hace sentir esa gente desaparezca.

Mycroft le miró fijamente. Conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber que todo aquello que le estaba pasando, que la gente se metiera con él y demás, le afectaba muchísimo. Pero sobretodo sabía que lo que Sherlock más odiaba, era que le afectara.

Porque el adolescente no quería sentirse humillado.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente y abrió lentamente el paquete de tabaco. Recordó que cuando él tenía su edad, también lo pasó mal en el instituto. Debido a sus altas calificaciones y a su manera de ser le costó mucho trabajo encajar, no tuvo ningún amigo leal y el último año se dedicaron a meterse con él y humillarle por su nulo acercamiento a las chicas.

Cuando llegó a la universidad la cosa mejoró, pero siempre tuvo algunos problemas respecto a las relaciones con los demás.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había encendido el cigarrillo y se estaba sentando en la cama. Sherlock le observó pero no comentó nada, simplemente se dedicó a seguir dando caladas al cigarro cada cierto tiempo. Imitando a Mycroft.

Allí estuvieron más de una hora. Fumando en completo silencio. Aliviando el estrés y la rabia que, en alguna ocasión, había inundado su ser.


	28. 27 Noche Especial

**27**

**Noche Especial**

Mycroft había intentado convencerse así mismo de que aquello no era una cena romántica. La luz de las velas y la comida exquisita pedida a un restaurante chino, eran solo pequeños contra tiempos. Se había ido la luz en todo el barrio y Mycroft no tenía algo decente que poner de cena porque no había ido a la compra. Solo eso.

Aunque, que hablaran en pequeños susurros, se miraran como si fueran las únicas personas en todo el mundo y que Greg luciera hermoso bajo aquella tenue luz no ayudaba al convencimiento de Mycroft.

Tras la cena, el pelirrojo subió al baño mientras Greg. Se irían a la cama a leer un rato con un par de linternas puesto, que no había nada mejor que hacer.

Un rato más tarde, Mycroft estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo. Greg se encontraba a su lado, tendido de costado y mirándole. Mycroft suspiró profundamente y le miró de reojo.

—Tengo una pregunta… Rara —dijo en voz alta.

Sintió como a su lado Greg se acercaba a él.

—Pregunta pues —dijo.

Mycroft tragó saliva suavemente.

—¿Por qué te fijaste en mí? —murmuró —. O sea, no soy el tipo de chico que le gusta a otras personas y… Tú eres muy atractivo…

Greg sonrió en la oscuridad, se acercó a Mycroft y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—Antes de que me vieras desde la ventana de tu casa, yo te había visto unas semanas antes —le explicó —. Un mes antes o así —comentó.

—Sí pero… —murmuró Mycroft con los ojos cerrados.

Greg se puso a horcajadas sobre Mycroft con suavidad. Le agarró de las manos y las puso por encima de su cabeza. Volvió a repartir de nuevo besos por el cuello y la mandíbula

—Tu color de pelo es demasiado intenso como para pasar desapercibido —susurró cerca de su oído —. Me gusta tu forma física. Alto, correcto. Tus ojos azules que, aunque parezcan fríos, a mí me dan la seriedad que me faltaba. Vistes de manera elegante pase lo que pase y me encanta lo nervioso que te pones cuando sales de tu zona de confort…

—Oye… —se quejó Mycroft —. Eso no es divertido —se quejó.

Greg le mordió la mandíbula con suavidad antes de llevar sus labios hasta los de Mycroft y capturarlos.

—Para mí, si lo es —dijo divertido cuando se separó.

Mycroft rió divertido. Greg soltó el agarre de una de las muñecas para poder acariciarle el torso, cosa que aprovechó el otro para hacer un poco de fuerza y cambiar las posiciones. Greg se dejó hacer y le miró sin parpadear. Elevó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

—Me encanta seas como seas—susurró.

Mycroft inclinó la cabeza hacia él y apoyó la frente contra la suya. Bajó las manos hasta la cintura y las metió bajo la camiseta. Acarició lentamente el torso, silueteando con los dedos las marcas de los músculos, contorneando el ombligo y llegando hasta los pezones para pellizcarlos ligeramente

Greg suspiró y cerró los ojos. Dejándose hacer, confiando plenamente en Mycroft.  
Este le quitó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo, luego inclinó hacia delante para poder besarle el torso. Comenzando por el esternón, deleitándose con sus pezones y hundiendo la lengua en el ombligo. Arrancando pequeños suspiros de placer que exigían ir más lejos.

Y era obvio que Mycroft le iba a hacer caso.

Mordió el hueso de la cadera mientras las manos se deslizaban hasta la cinturilla del pantalón. Lo bajó lentamente y los llevó a pequeños empujones hasta el fondo de la cama. Besó el miembro de Greg por encima de sus calzoncillos y luego la lamió humedeciéndola más si cabe.

—Dios... —susurró Greg, arrastró la mano por la espalda hasta la cabeza del pelirrojo.

—Aparta... —pidió Mycroft mordiéndole el muslo.

Greg apartó la mano y se aferró a las sábanas.

—Cómo quieras... —susurró.

Mycroft lamió de nuevo el miembro de Greg por encima de la ropa interior antes de bajársela. Luego lamió la hendidura de la punta antes de introducírselo completamente en la boca.

—Oh... —murmuró Greg.

Mycroft elevó su mano izquierda para acariciarle el pecho. Pasó los labios lentamente por el tronco y lamió la parte trasera de los testículos arrancando un gemido de los labios de Greg.

—Por Dios, Mycroft —murmuró.

El nombrado sonrió y repitió la acción varias veces notando como se ponía cada vez más duro bajo sus labios. Greg elevó las caderas y Mycroft lo tomó como una señal. Se apartó un poco para poder quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior. Se acomodó entre las piernas y comenzó a prepararle. Primero con los dedos lubricados en saliva, aunque se ayudó con la lengua.

—Joder Mycroft voy a... —murmuró Greg arqueando la espalda hacia atrás.

El pelirrojo se apartó de Greg y subió por su cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

—Ni se te ocurra darte la vuelta... —susurró Mycroft antes de que Greg se moviera.

El moreno sonrió algo avergonzado y elevó las piernas. Mycroft se acercó a él y le penetró con suaves embestidas. Introduciéndose poco a poco.

Greg cerró y mordió su labio inferior.

—Más... —pidió en voz baja.

Mycroft le hizo caso y se introdujo completamente. Antes de comenzar a moverse se quitó la camiseta del pijama ya que se le estaba pegando al cuerpo a causa del sudor.

Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Greg para sujetarse.

Los gemidos no tardaron en llenar la habitación, producidos por ambos. Greg se aferraba a Mycroft como si del dependiera su vida y este lo agradeció. La presión y la aceleración del corazón convirtieron su mente en puro éxtasis.

Se vinieron a la vez, gimiendo el nombre del otro mientras se abrazaban. Entre besos y caricias Mycroft se salió de Greg, aunque no se separó, se quedó abrazado a él y se durmieron al rato.

Pese a que habían estado juntos de esa forma muchas veces, eso pudo considerarse una noche especial.


	29. 28 El Descanso

**28**

**El descanso**

La planta inferior de la casa de Mycroft tenía un baño. Era algo más pequeño que el de la superior, pero el motivo real por el que no lo usaba era que tenía una bañera. A Mycroft no le gustaba perder el tiempo en el agua así que solo había entrado ahí para urgencias.

Claro, que cuando Greg descubrió la existencia de esa bañera y le dijo que estaría bien darse un baño para descansar un poco los músculos, no pudo negarse.

Llenó la bañera hasta la mitad y tras desnudarse se metió dentro. Cerró los ojos y se estiró. Había echado algo de gel para crear espuma así que ahora estaba tapada por ella hasta el pecho. Greg entró al poco con un par de cervezas y cerró la puerta. Le tendió una a Mycroft y dejó la suya sobre el lavabo mientras se quitaba la ropa.

Mycroft se mordió el labio mientras Greg se bajaba lentamente los pantalones.

—No pongas esa cara —pidió el chico antes de reírse.

—Oh, ¿por qué? —preguntó Mycroft sonriendo.

—Porque me entran ganas de follarte y se supone que esto iba a ser un baño relajante —le dijo mirándole fijamente.

Mycroft sonrió. Mientras le daba un sorbo a la botella de cerveza observó cómo Greg se quitaba lentamente la ropa interior y dejaba que se deslizara por sus piernas. Se ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Déjame sitio —pidió Greg a Mycroft mientras cogía el botellín de cerveza...

El pelirrojo se incorporó un poco y abrió las piernas tanto como pudo, así que Greg se sentó allí de espaldas a él. Se apoyó contra el pecho de Mycroft y suspiró.

—Mejor que una ducha. Sin duda —dijo.

—Pero es gastar agua tontamente…

Greg rió.

—Vale, lo admito. Pero igualmente deberíamos de hacer esto una vez al mes, ¿no crees?

Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

—Si tenemos tiempo no estaría mal del todo —respondió.

Los labios de Mycroft pasaron por la oreja derecha de Greg y bajaron por su yugular hasta la nuca.

—Si sigues haciendo esto, la cosa se calentará. Te lo prometo —comentó Greg con una sonrisa.

—Uhm… No estaría tan mal —dijo Mycroft mientras bajaba una mano por su abdomen.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par. Greg casi se ahoga del susto, Mycroft simplemente gruñó. Se volvió hacia la puerta y entornó los ojos.

—¿Sabes lo que es la intimidad? —preguntó.

Sherlock estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Sujetando el teléfono inalámbrico con la mano izquierda. Soltó un bufido y le alargó el teléfono.

—Es mamá, ya habló conmigo ahora quiere hacerlo contigo —dijo Sherlock.

Greg se apartó de Mycroft y se movió para quedar frente a él. Mycroft dejó el botellín de cerveza en el suelo y cogió el teléfono mientras hacía una mueca. Sherlock se fue dando un portazo.

—Creí que iba a descansar de ella también —le dijo Mycroft a Greg moviendo los labios —. ¡Mamá! ¿Qué tal?

Greg se quedó completamente en silencio mientras su pareja hablaba con su madre. Las respuesta que daba eran cortas y Mycroft parecía completamente desesperado por acabar aquella llamada.

—Si mamá —dijo Mycroft —. Sí, procuro que Sherlock no se meta en líos. No, no ha vuelto a fumar. Mamá, me aseguro de ello le he quitado todo el tab-

Miró fijamente a Greg, el hombre bebía la cerveza con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pero Mycroft estaba notando como movía los dedos entorno a su miembro.

—_¿Mycroft? _—se escuchó a través del teléfono.

Mycroft tosió.

—Perdón mamá —susurró —. Sherlock está bien, no se meterá en ningún lio y menos en algo relacionado con las drogas. Si no sale de casa, no le da tiempo. Sí. Sigo con… Con Greg, pasó la Nochebuena aquí. Ya, es una cena en familia pero que yo recuerde ustedes os habéis ido del país, no ha sido familiar así que lo hemos celebrado aquí.

Greg le miró divertido y aumentó la presión y el ritmo a aquello que estaba haciendo. Mycroft aguantaba el aire tanto como podía intentando que sus labios solo se escaparan pequeñas palabras con un tono neutro.

—Oye mamá, ¿me puedes llamar en media hora? Estoy dándome un baño y estaba a punto de salir —logró decir —. Greg está en el s… —empezó Mycroft pero se calló al notar como se corría —. En el salón —logró acabar con un hilo de voz, se aferraba al mármol de la bañera y tenía los nudillos blancos —. Me quemé con el agua caliente, solo eso. Sí. Luego hablamos —dijo colgando precipitadamente.

Greg le miraba divertido, dejó el botellín de cerveza en el suelo. Mycroft dejó también el teléfono allí y lo empujó para dejarlo lo más alejado posible.

—Yo te mato —dijo Mycroft en un gruñido.

—Te vi aburrido durante la conversación, quise que estuvieras animado…

—Me las vas a pagar —dijo Mycroft acercándose a él lentamente.

—Eso me gustaría verlo —rió Greg.

Mycroft comenzó a besarle desesperado. Le haría gritar tan fuerte que le daría vergüenza salir de allí. Era un Holmes. Aquello que se proponía lo cumplía.


	30. 29 El peor regalo

**29**

**El peor regalo**

Esa tarde, Greg había salido al taller infantil para ver que tal estaba todo. Mycroft prefirió quedarse en casa, no se había levantado con buen cuerpo y además quería estudiar algo. Sí. Se había prometido no tocar los apuntes hasta el comienzo del año, pero cada vez que pasaba por el escritorio sentía una punzada de culpabilidad y ya no aguantó más. Aprovechando que estaba solo decidió repasar.

Bueno estaba Sherlock, pero con él es como si no hubiera nadie en casa.

Hasta que, al llegar a la historia política de China, algo le atizó en la nuca.

—Podrías llamarme por mi nombre, en vez de lanzarme cosas —dijo Mycroft, se volvió molesto y cogió lo que Sherlock le había lanzado, un cojín esférico —. ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

Sherlock estaba tumbado en el sofá. Miraba el techo pensativo.

—Te comentaré una cosa, y no porque seas mi hermano, sino por el mero hecho de que me parece injusto y no estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice mamá —empezó Sherlock.

—Al grano —pidió Mycroft poniéndose de pie —. ¿Qué pasa con mamá? —preguntó.

—Hablé con ella de ti antes de pasarte el teléfono. Me dijo que no podía permitir que Greg viviera contigo, que sería una distracción y que una relación con un chico problemático no era algo bueno para ti o para la familia.

Mycroft le miró muy serio. Apretó fuertemente el cojín entre sus manos.

—En la cena me pareció algo decepcionada —murmuró.

—Era evidente Mycroft. Creo que está decepcionada por tus preferencias sexuales, no por tu pareja en concreto.

—¿Tú que le dijiste?

—Que no quería saber absolutamente nada del tema. Que mandara vigilancia privada si querían asegurarse que Greg no siguiera en tu vida —gruñó Sherlock.

—Eso no fue un buen regalo de Navidad —susurró Mycroft.

—En absoluto —dijo el detective tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un rato, Mycroft se aproximó a Sherlock y dejó el cojín sobre el estómago del adolescente. Suspiró profundamente.

—Lo que dijiste fue amable —comentó.

—No fue amabilidad —gruñó Sherlock —. Esto harto de nuestros padres… —dijo levantándose del sofá.

—Sherlock… —regañó Mycroft.

—No. ¿Sherlock qué? Siempre es igual, ¿sabes que más me dijo mamá? Que yo era el orgullo de la familia —le dijo —. JÁ. ¿Cuántas veces yo he sido la oveja negra, el descarriado, el qué podía acabar en los suburbios de Londres? Todos eran alabanzas hacia ti porque acabaste derecho el primero de tu clase. Las más altas cualificaciones de toda la universidad, eras su ojito derecho. ¿Y ahora te quita ese rango por qué? ¿Por qué sales con un macarra? Creo que si te estuvieras tirando al príncipe Guillermo sería la misma mierda, pero no. Estás con un aspirante a policía. Simplemente eso.

Mycroft le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye Greg es…

—Es simpático. Es la única persona que he conocido en toda mi vida que no nos habla por nuestra cantidad de dinero. La única que es capaz de acostumbrarse a tu maldito carácter manipulador, egocentrista y a tu puñetera manía con el orden. Está bien que forme parte de la familia, eso te da el toque de humanidad que te faltaba.

Mycroft le miraba sin parpadear. La culpa de que su hermano hablara así la tenían las hormonas. Igualmente, Mycroft agradecía que le estuviera diciendo aquello. Sea lo que fuera. Sherlock le señaló amenazadoramente con el dedo.

—No quiero tener el cargo de mantener el estatus de la familia. Por mi se puede ir al comino, pero sé que a ti y a papá no les da igual. Así que más te vale mantenerlo, estés con quien estés mantén el apellido Holmes o te aseguro que tú y yo seremos enemigos mortales —le dijo.

Mycroft asintió lentamente y observó cómo su hermano salía del salón y subía a su habitación. Probablemente a seguir experimentando. Se tiró en el sofá donde y se abrazó al cojín. Por encima de cualquier cosa mantendría el estatus del apellido Holmes.


	31. 30 Fuegos Artificiales

**30**

**Fuegos artificiales**

El día anterior Mycroft estuvo algo cabizbajo acerca de lo que dijo su madre y aunque Greg le preguntó muchísimas veces que le ocurría, si le había pasado algo, el no confesó. En su sano juicio se le ocurriría decirle a Greg lo sucedido, y menos cuando sabía que el moreno sentía que no encajaba en la familia de Mycroft debido a la diferencia de clases.

Por la tarde, mientras Mycroft estaba haciendo un poco de té. Greg se acercó a él y lo abrazó con suavidad por la cintura. Mycroft sonrió.

—Solo una de azúcar, lo sé —le dijo divertido.

Greg acarició el cuello de Mycroft con su nariz.

—Una pregunta, ¿su sueles salir al centro de Londres a celebrar el año nuevo? Ya sabes, ver los fuegos artificiales y eso.

—No. Demasiado ruido.

—¿Cómo celebras tú el año nuevo? —preguntó Greg.

—Lanzábamos fuegos artificiales desde nuestro patio trasero —dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa —. Era bastante divertido, no eran mejores que los del centro, pero al menos no había gente borracha alrededor nuestra.

Sintió como Greg apretaba el agarre y sonreía.

—He comprado fuegos artificiales. Podríamos lanzarlos hoy en algún bosque de las afueras… —murmuró Greg —. Disfrutar un poco de lo colores en el cielo, sin nadie alrededor que pueda molestarnos —le dijo al oído.

—Te tendré que pagar la mitad de esos fuegos artificiales —dijo Mycroft volviéndose.

Greg le besó.

—No. Es un regalo.

—¿Regalo? ¿Por qué?

—Ayer no te encontrabas bien, me gustaría que hoy te sintieras mejor —sonrió Greg volviéndolo a besar.

Mycroft cerró los ojos con suavidad y mantuvo el beso. Rodeó la cintura de Greg con sus brazos y lo aproximó un poco más a él. Dejando que el otro hombre tuviera el control del beso. Al rato se separaron. Greg le dio un beso en la sien.

—Tu hermano puede venir si quiere, aunque como no tenemos coche no sé cómo podrá hacerlo —murmuró.

Mycroft asintió.

—Se lo diré cuando merendemos. Gracias —susurró.

Greg le sonrió y le dio un pico antes de separarse de él y ayudarle a llevar las cosas a la mesa del salón. Tras la merienda, Mycroft fue al cuarto de Sherlock con un par de magdalenas.

Se las tendió y mientras el muchacho se las comía le explicó cuál era el plan. Sherlock aceptó, argumentando que le encantaba hacer explotar cosas y que había visto los fuegos que había comprado Greg y eran bastante dignos. Así que prometió ir en bici.

Podrían haber llamado a casa para que les mandaran un coche, pero tanto Mycroft como Sherlock no querían que el servicio supiera a donde iban ya que, por supuesto, no pasaría desapercibido para sus padres y eran un punto al que no querían llegar.

Un poco después de la cena, Mycroft ya estaba preparado. Con el casco que había sido de Greg y con la chaqueta que este le había regalado. Tenía una bufanda al cuello y prácticamente había obligado a Greg a ponerse otra. Este llevaba una mochila en los hombros, por las que asomaban varias parillas para poder apoyar los fuegos.

Sherlock ya les esperaba fuera. Esperando a que Greg saliera para seguirle a máxima velocidad. Era bueno con la bicicleta así que no tendría ningún problema en alcanzarlo.

Quince minutos más tarde, llegaron a su destino.

Ese bosque estaba a las afueras de Londres, y no formaba parte de los más famosos. Aparcaron en la carretera y fueron hasta el primer claro que vieron. Allí Greg se descolgó la mochila y la dejó sobre el suelo. Mycroft se quedó mirando el cielo. La gran mayoría, estaba oculto por las nubes pero se podían observar como brillaban las estrellas.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú? —preguntó Greg con un tono alegre.

La voz distrajo a Mycroft y volvió la vista hacia su hermano. Se movía nervioso en el sitio y observaba con demasiada atención como Greg sacaba los cohetes.

—Toma —le dijo Greg con una sonrisa, se sacó del bolsillo el encendedor y se lo tendió al adolescente.

Sherlock lo cogió y sin decir absolutamente nada lo fue montando todo. Los cohetes en línea, intercalando los pequeños con los más gruesos, que serían aquellos que harían figuras de chispas en el aire.

Cuando estuvieron listos, contaron hasta cinco y Sherlock encendió el primero. Observaron con la mirada la trayectoria y vieron como explotaba en el cielo soltando miles de chispas amarillas.

Mycroft ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó a Greg.

—Gracias… —susurró.

El chico se apoyó contra Mycroft.

—Parece que tu hermano lo disfruta —comentó en voz alta mirándole.

Sherlock sonreía de medio lado cuando el segundo dibujo varios triángulos cuando explotó en el cielo.

Greg se volvió para mirar a Mycroft.

—Feliz 30 de Diciembre —dijo divertido.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Feliz 30 de Diciembre Greg —le dijo antes de besarle.

Mientras, un cohete formó un corazón de color rojo en el cielo, Mycroft y Greg no lo vieron. Sherlock sí. Y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su hermano y pensó que ni la peor telenovela pondría una escena así de empalagosa.


	32. 31 Cuenta Regresiva

**31**

**Cuenta regresiva**

Solo eran tres personas, y eso era algo que Mycroft tenía más que asumido, pero igualmente quiso hacer una cena tradicional. Disminuirían las cantidades pero la cena sería como la de todos los años.

Comerían carne, sopa y un postre que consistía en helados de varios sabores. Y, aunque sus dotes culinarias no fueran las mejores del mundo, lo haría él. Quizás porque lo viera necesario para prepararse para un futuro.

Greg le ayudó a preparar los platos, aunque se entretuvieron un poco en la elaboración de la carne y casi la carbonizan, por lo demás, prepararon una cena bastante decente. Y como era lógico, comestible.

A la hora de la cena, mientras Greg se encargaba de poner la mesa, Mycroft fue avisar a Sherlock. Le comunicó que la cena estaría servida en cinco minutos y que bajara. Pero este estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que no le prestó atención.

—Probablemente no baje —comentó Mycroft cuando llegó al salón.

—Bueno, en ese caso esperaremos a las 12 en su habitación —dijo Greg divertido —. Empecemos nosotros.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a comer junto a Greg. Pusieron el televisor, donde estaban dando los típicos conciertos de fin de año. Hablaron sobre cuánto tiempo quedaba para sus respectivos exámenes, de lo que les depararía el nuevo año y de si trabajarían en algo para poder obtener algo de dinero extra.

—A partir del año que viene, vivirás aquí —sentenció Mycroft.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Greg confundido —. Te dije que no… Que no aceptaba eso hasta que estuviera trabajando de policía y pudiera ayudar con el alquiler.

—No estoy de parte de aquellos que se aprovechan delos demás, pero mi padre me está pagando este piso y todos sus gastos hasta que yo empiece a trabajar, le pediré permiso pero estoy casi seguro que no le importará que vivas conmigo. Igualmente, si nos duchamos juntos y dormimos juntos… No habrá mucha diferencia.

Greg rió.

—Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo, ¿no? —le dijo.

—Lo sé, pero en parte estás deseando salir de casa de tus abuelos así que soy tu mejor opción. Estudiaremos juntos, te ayudaré en todo aquello que necesites y me ayudarás. Aprobaremos nuestros exámenes y si es necesario nos buscaremos una casa más asequible.

Greg suspiró.

—Está bien... Pero que sea asequible para ambos, no quiero sentirme excluido.

Mycroft rió divertido, aunque al darse cuenta que Greg lo decía en serio asintió.

—Tranquilo, aunque sea un piso pequeño, será mantenido por ambos.

Greg le sonrió complacido y regresó a su comida. Unos pasos por las escaleras le alertaron y supieron que Sherlock cenaría con ellos, así que Mycroft se levantó y fue a por el plato.

Cuando estuvieron los tres en la mesa, hablaron de crímenes, asesinatos y películas de terror ambientadas en esas fechas. Mycroft se lo pasó en grande, sobretodo porque Lestrade describía las películas de miedo de tal forma que más bien parecía una cómica.

Después del postre, mientras esperaban para la cena, se tomaron una copa de whisky. E, ignorando a su conciencia, Mycroft le puso una a Sherlock. Era poco y estaba mezclado con refresco pero no quería ser tan rudo como su padre y enviarle a su habitación hasta que quedaran unos minutos para las 12 de la noche.

Cuándo llegó la cuenta regresiva, los tres estaban frente al televisor observando a los presentadores que, desde Trafalgar Square, estaban retransmitiéndolo en directo.

—Porque serás el mejor detective inspector de Scottland Yard —le dijo Mycroft al oído cuando la cuenta comenzó en 10.

—Porque serás uno de los políticos más poderosos del Reino Unido —murmuró Greg.

Sherlock le miró enarcando una ceja, aunque no comentó nada. Aferró entre sus dedos el violín que había bajado hace diez minutos.

—Porque siempre estaremos juntos —le dijo Mycroft y le agarró la mano a Greg.

—Porque algún día podremos casarnos —le dijo Greg devolviéndole el apretón.

—Porque jamás negaremos lo que somos —susurró Mycroft, Greg solo sonrió y asintió lentamente.

—Porque nos encargaremos de que Sherlock siga en el camino correcto —dijo Greg divertido.

El adolescente gruñó molesto. Aunque no comentó nada.

—Porque tendremos por lo menos un hijo —susurró Mycroft, y la mirada que le lanzó Greg fue de pura ilusión.

—Por nosotros —susurró Greg.

—Porque te quiero —sonrió Mycroft.

—Porque te quiero —le dijo el moreno antes de acercarse a él y besarle.

Una campanada procedente del Big Ben resonó en toda la ciudad y Greg y Mycroft profundizaron el beso. Sherlock rotó los ojos y se apoyó el violín en el cuello.

—Feliz Año Nuevo —dijo en voz alta.

Greg y Mycroft se siguieron besando mientras escuchaban como Sherlock tocaba _Auld Lang Syne_.

Sería un año cargado de esperanzas y aunque todo no pudiera ser perfecto ellos mismos se encargarían de que saliera todo como estaba planeado. Para ese año y para todos los que permanecieran juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡E aquí el final! Creí que nunca llegaría, madre santa... **

**¡Estoy contenta con este fic! Creo que he sabido llevarlo por el buen camino y que el final ha sido decente. Aunque, como me han dicho, muy empalagoso. Igualmente, espero que a ustedes todos os haya gustado tanto como a mi.**

**Personalmente****, me gustaría darle las gracias a Riku, a Criss y a .love ya que ellas me han dado ánimos y algunas ideas sueltas para que las piezas se fueran encajando cuando ya no sabía que hacer.**

**Pero por supuesto, quiero darle las gracias a Lurhien. Por ser mi beta, por aguantarme todos los putos días de Diciembre enviándole lo que tenía escrito y diciéndole que no tenía ni idea de como seguir. Ella me ha ayudado muchísimo con este fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

**Y obviamente, también gracias a todos lo que me habéis comentando diciendo lo que os gustaba y animándome a seguir. Gracias de verdad.**

**Por último decir que no volveré hacer algo como esto, ¡pero os animo a que participéis! ¡Sobretodo si os gustan los retos!**

**Feliz Año Nuevo**

**PS: Si me siento pletórica, escribiré un epílogo que diga "20 años después" aunque supongo que eso sería abusar y pasarse... Porque solo son 30+1.**

**PS2: Siento que John Watson no haya aparecido, pero Sherlock no estaba preparado para conocerlo todavía.**


	33. Epílogo - 20 años después

**20 años después**

El despertador sonó a las seis y media de la mañana, como de costumbre. Greg emitió un gruñido y se escondió bajo las sábanas. Normalmente, era Mycroft quien lo solía apagar y quien le acababa despertando media hora después, por eso el despertador se hallaba en su lado de la cama, pero esa noche Mycroft no dormía con él, así que le tocaba apagarlo.

Rodó por la cama y lo desenchufó. Suspiró. ¿Qué clase de persona ponía la alarma un sábado a las seis y media? Mycroft. Quien si no.

Greg se abrazó a la almohada del pelirrojo e inspiró. El olor a jabón de lavanda, after shave y a tabaco le embriagó. Sonrió.

Siempre, durante esos 20 años juntos, le habían gustado esos olores. Había pedido a Mycroft que jamás cambiara de perfume o gel, es más, ni tan siquiera le había permitido que cambiara de marca de los cigarrillos que fumaba de vez en cuando.

Quería que el olor de Mycroft fuera para siempre el mismo. Aunque muchas veces lo había odiado.

Las discusiones, como era normal, llegaron al principio del comienzo de sus carreras y solían ser por temas económicos Mycroft ganaba mucho más que Greg y había insistido en mudarse a una casa más grande, pero el policía, ahora inspector, insistía en que la casa en la que vivían estaba bastante bien.

Que solo debía de preocuparse de pasar más tiempo en ella. Y ahí era cuando la discusión llegaba al tema de que ser policía era inseguro. Entonces acababan gritándose tanto que Greg se iba a un motel a dormir pensando que su relación se había acabado.

Pero nunca se acababa. Al día siguiente o a los pocos días, Mycroft o el mismo Greg iba a disculparse y al final, volvían.

Sumido en sus recuerdos, Greg se volvió a quedar dormido. No despertó hasta las diez y media de la mañana, gracias a que su teléfono sonaba.

— ¿Uh? —respondió Greg aún medio dormido.

—¡Greg! —exclamó la voz de Mycroft —. ¿Dónde diablos estás?

—En casa, en la cama… —murmuró el inspector.

—¡Greg! ¡La boda es en una hora! ¡Haz el favor de venir ya! —exclamó Mycroft histérico justamente antes de colgar el teléfono.

Greg se incorporó de golpe, saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el baño. Dios, ¡la boda! Por eso Mycroft no había apagado el despertador. ¿Cómo se le había pasado un evento tan importante?

Se duchó rápidamente, se afeitó y corrió al vestidor a ponerse el traje. Era de color negro con rayas blancas, camisa del mismo color y corbata roja.

Antes de salir, comprobó que llevaba los anillos en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, cogió las llaves del coche y salió de casa.

Condujo a toda velocidad hacia el hospital St. Bart's y aparcó fuera. Entró casi corriendo al edificio, bajó hasta la morgue y fue por el pasillo izquierdo hasta una sala adyacente que era para que los médicos hablaran con los familiares.

Mycroft estaba en la puerta de la sala, balanceándose sobre sus pies.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó —. ¡Faltan cinco minutos!

—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo acercándose a él, le dio un beso y suspiró —. Me quedé dormido.

—¿¡Cómo te puedes dormir en un día cómo este!? —preguntó sorprendido —. ¿Llevas los anillos?

—Sí. Tranquilo Mycroft —dijo suspirando —. Ni que fueras el novio…

—Te recuerdo que somos los padrinos —dijo Mycroft muy serio, luego suspiró intentándose relajar y le dio un beso —. Lo siento. ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—Te eché de menos, pero bien. ¿Y tú? —preguntó Greg mientras le arreglaba la corbata.

—No he dormido. Ya sabes cómo es…

Greg rió.

—Ahí vienen —dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Sherlock Holmes avanzaba por el pasillo. Llevaba un smoking completamente negro, incluyendo la camisa, con una pajarita blanca. Greg sonrió orgulloso al verle. Había visto a aquel chico crecer, lo había visto en los buenos momentos y en los malos, en sus comienzos como detective… Y ahí estaba, echo todo un hombre y a punto de casarse con el médico que había conocido hace unos años en ese mismo hospital.

John Watson, ex – médico del ejército, iba a su lado. Llevaba el mismo traje, salvo que el color de este era blanco y la pajarita en negra. Sonreía nervioso.

—Por fin Greg, pensaba que ya no venías —murmuró el rubio.

—Tranquilo —dijo Greg sonriendo con seguridad —. Es la hora, ¿listos?

—¿Han venido todos? —preguntó Sherlock.

Estaba más serio de lo normal, una confirmación de que estaba nervioso.

—Todos —dijo Mycroft —. Vino incluso Anderson.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado.

—Listos —dijo al fin.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala, esta se silenció. Sherlock entró junto a Lestrade y John junto a Mycroft. Se colocaron frente al juez y los padrinos se apartaron.

Apenas hubo comenzado la ceremonia, la señora Hudson, casera de Sherlock desde que este se mudó a la calle Baker, se echó a llorar. Greg se acercó rápidamente a ella y le tendió un pañuelo, luego se acercó a Mycroft y le agarró la mano. Tímidamente le acarició el anillo que el pelirrojo llevaba en el dedo anular.

Se habían casado un año antes de que Sherlock conociera a John, pese a que aún no era legal, la ceremonia fue exactamente igual en el puente de Londres. Amigos, anillos y el juramento de quererse para siempre. Y eso era algo que cumplirían a rajatabla.

—Mycroft —comentó Greg un rato después mientras aplaudían durante el beso de los novios —. Se lo que hablemos pero quiero que seas mío en todos los documentos legales —le dijo muy serio.

El pelirrojo le miró y sonrió con superioridad.

—¿Crees que iba a estar tan nervioso por la boda de mi hermano? —le susurró al oído.

Greg le miró confundido, luego miró al juez. Cuando los aplausos acabaron, la gente se volvió a sentar y el juez le devolvió la mirada.

—Mycroft, Greg, os toca —dijo en voz alta mientras sonreía.

El inspector de policía abrió la boca de par en par y se dejó arrastrar por Mycroft. Sherlock se rió con superioridad.

Al parecer todo el mundo, menos él, sabía que ese era el día de su boda.


End file.
